Una serie di sfortunati eventi!
by Riot-Angel
Summary: settimo anno AU, Hermione è coinvolta in una serie di eventi che la faranno avvicinare al prof.Piton! please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Una serie di sfortunati eventi.

Quella notte, come al solito, Harry e Ron avevano deciso di andare in giro per il Hogwarts a combinare guai.

Hermione era andata con loro e, come al solito, cercava di mantenere la situazione sotto controllo. Si erano ritrovati ben presto nelle cucine a fare uno spuntino di mezzanotte.

"Dai Hermione, finiscila con questa storia del CREPA!"mentre si ficcava in bocca la 5 crostatina alla marmellata "non ti danno ascolto nemmeno i diretti interessati."

La ragazza lo guardò con aria disgustata "questo è solo perché hanno paura dei loro padroni; se anzi che strafogarti mi dessi una mano a…"

Ron la interruppe sbuffando e prendendosi un bombolone alla crema"non ci penso neanche, Hermione. Guardali: loro sono FELICI di servirci!".

In effetti una massa di piccoli elfi domestici circondavano i 3 ragazzi seduti al tavolo, aspettando con ansia degli ordini. "Il signorino Ronald gradisce del tè assieme ai pasticcini?"chiese uno con aria sognante. "Ehm, si grazie. Col latte!" aggiunse dopo che quello era scappato via.

"Ma insomma Harry, digli qualcosa anche tu!" disse sdegnata la grifoncina.

Il ragazzo, che in quel momento stava chiacchierando con Dobby,le rivolse una sguardo di rassegnazione; in fondo anche lui la pensava come Ron, anche se non lo dava a vedere cosi sfacciatamente.

"Va bene! Me ne torno a dormire, tanto qui sono solo di troppo." Disse lanciando un' ultimo sguardo schifato a Ron e la sua ennesima crostatina.

"Dai Herm…"

Ma la ragazza era già uscita dalla cucina. Evidentemente i due ragazzi avevano pensato bene di lasciarla sbollire da sola, perché non la seguirono.

Hermione, persa nei suoi pensieri, non si era accorta di aver imboccato il corridoio sbagliato, fino a che gli occhi non le caddero sui quadri e sulle porte di legno chiuse lungo le pareti: quello era il terzo piano, pensò la ragazza con un sorriso.

Sette anni prima lei e i suoi amici avevano avuto una fantastica avventura proprio da quelle parti.

Sospirò: in fondo voleva bene ai suoi amici, se solo fossero meno superficiali a volte…

Hermione sentì dei passi in fondo al corridoio, e con orrore si accorse di non avere addosso il mantello dell'invisibilità. Lei, studentessa modello, beccata di notte in giro per i corridoi? No! Doveva sbrigarsi, altrimenti si sarebbe beccata di certo una punizione. Cominciò a correre dalla parte opposta dei passi, finché non arrivò alla fine del corridoio dove c'era una porta chiusa. Con la sensazione di dejavu sussurrò "Alhomora!" e ci si infilò dentro. Fortunatamente la stanza era vuota, senza cani a tre teste in giro. Appoggiò l' orecchio al legno, col cuore che le martellava in gola. Sentì Gazza passare davanti alla porta "hai fiutato qualche studentello cattivo, miss Purr? Qualcuno non è nel suo caldo lettuccio a quest'ora?"disse l'uomo con la sua voce sgradevole e strascicata. Dannato gatto! pensò Hermione.

Aspettò altri 10 minuti,poi uscì dall'aula e corse nel corridoio. Era davvero tardi adesso, e domani in prima ora aveva il compito di Trasfigurazione.

Era quasi giunta al dormitorio , ma non appena svoltò l'angolo andò a sbattere contro qualcuno, e finì dritta sul pavimento.

"Bene, bene miss Granger" disse una voce che purtroppo la ragazza conosceva bene.

"Proffesor Piton" rispose la ragazza senza fiato, alzandosi.

"Che cosa ci fa in giro a quest'ora nei corridoi?"

"Sono sonnambula." Buttò lì lei.

"vedo che la sfacciataggine di Potter è contagiosa. Riesce a intaccare anche le menti più…decenti" non disse brillanti volutamente. La ragazza fremette.

"se lei è qui allora dove sono gli altri 2? Non posso pensare che il magico trio si sia diviso. Non c'era forse posto sotto il mantello di Potter? Risponda!"

Accidenti tutte a me! pensò Hermione. Sperava ardentemente che i ragazzi fossero già a dormire, ci mancava solo che arrivassero in quel momento!

"Non so davvero dove siano, signore; immagino a dormire."

Piton la fissò per un po'"Bene, in questo caso 10 punti in meno a Grifondoro, per la sua voglia di aria notturna."

Hermione si morse la lingua "brutto stronzo sadico, chissà che ci fai tu in giro nei corridoi la notte!" Piton non smetteva di fissarla negli occhi. "non rispondergli." Si ripeteva la ragazza "non dare la possibilità a questo stronzo di fregarti ancora e toglierti altri punti" dopo pochi istanti disse "bè io andrei a letto se non le dispiace, signore." E prese a incamminarsi

"Miss Granger" disse lui con un ghigno terribile sul volto " l' aspetto domani alle 8 nel mio ufficio per la punizione. Glielo faccio passare io il sonnambulismo." E si voltò senza aspettare replica

"Buona notte anche a lei!" urlò la ragazza al corridoio buio e ormai vuoto.

Non poteva crederci: per tutti quegli anni era riuscita a scampare alle punizioni,e ora per colpa della sua disattenzione, si ritrovava a passare il pomeriggio seguente con Piton quel bastardo voleva rovinare la sua media perfetta, ma avrebbe trovato pane per i suoi denti; pensò la grifoncina mentre saliva nel suo dormitorio. Chissà che idea si era fatto di lei; magari che tornava da qualche incontro piccante… rabbrividì solo all'idea della punizione, mentre si infilava stremata sotto le coperte.

Pochi piani più sotto Piton ridacchiava nel suo studi. Non serva certo essere un bravo Occlumante per leggere i pensieri della Granger: le erano stampati in faccia! Comunque si era divertito a sentirli urlare arrabbiati nella sua testa: sembrava un'altra ragazza, diversa da quella controllata che vedeva sempre in classe.

Sospirò soddisfatto: domani, durante la punizione si sarebbe di certo divertito.


	2. punizione

La sera dopo, alle 20 in punto, Hermione bussò alla porta del professor Piton.

La sua voce profonda la raggiunse da dentro la stanza "Avanti!"

"Buona sera professore."

"Corregga quei compiti del primo anno" disse senza preamboli "Non dovrebbe trovare difficoltà; ma se le serve aiuto, non esiti a chiedere." Aggiunse con finta voce gentile.

La ragazza sospirò e si sedette alla scrivania. Non aveva detto nulla a Ron ed Harry quella sera a cena, si era inventata che avrebbe passato la serata chiusa in biblioteca a fare qualche ricerca per Storia della Magia, decisamente da lei.

Sperava solo di finire entro un'ora decente, così loro, tornando dagli allenamenti di Quidditch, l' avrebbero trovata già in sala comune.

Passò un'ora circa, senza che si fossero parlati, quando Hermione disse "Ho fatto signore."

Piton alzò lo sguardo dal libro che stava leggendo e le rivolse un ghigno diabolico "Bene, direi che ora possiamo passare al lavoro manuale." La ragazza spalancò gli occhi, era ovvio che non se la sarebbe cavata solo con una cosa.

"Pulisca quei calderoni, senza magia, e poi li riponga sullo scaffale. Buon lavoro."

Maledicendolo mentalmente, la grifoncina si apprestò a pulire quella montagna di calderoni.

Il professore intanto fingeva di leggere: osservava la ragazza concentrata a lavorare. Senza il contatto visivo non poteva leggere nella sua mente, stava accarezzando l'idea del Veritaserum, magari per scoprire qualcosa di interessante riguardo Potter, quando vide la ragazza bloccarsi, con lo sguardo fisso sulla libreria.

"Qualcosa non va Miss Granger? Le sue manine delicate sono già stanche?"

La ragazza si riscosse arrossendo "No signore, non ho nulla." E prese a ripulire calderoni.

Piton seguì lo sguardo della ragazza e lo sguardo gli cadde su alcuni tomi, che non parlavano di magia e pozioni, ma di filosofia.

"Si interessa di filosofia?" chiese sinceramente curioso.

La ragazza lo guardò sorpresa "Bè, a dire il vero si. Mio nonno insegna filosofia in un college babbano. Sono cresciuta sentendo parlare di tesi filosofiche e roba di questo genere. Ho anche letto molti libri al riguardo…" disse arrossendo, sapendo quanto lui odiava la sua passione per lo studio.

Interessante, pensò Piton. Forse la nata-babbana non era poi così male.

Lo sguardo del professore la stava mettendo a disagio, così Hermione riprese a pulire. Solo un'ora dopo ebbe completato tutto il lavoro; stava per andarsene quando…

"Miss Granger"

Cazzo no! Pensò la ragazza sfinita.

"Se c'è qualche volume che le interessa leggere, può portarlo via."disse lui con calma.

A Hermione ci vollero un paio di secondi per capire la domanda: Piton che era gentile con lei? Piton che le prestava un libro? Non poteva assolutamente essere!pensò.

Lui ridacchiò fissandola "Allora? Non ho tutta la notte."

La ragazza arrossì "Bè in effetti ne avevo visto uno su Kierkegaard che sembrava interessante…"

Piton, senza staccare gli occhi da lei, indicò la libreria con una mano. Hermione si avvicinò e prese il volume con mani tremanti.

"Mi aspetto che lei mi dirà cosa ne pensa."

"Ma certo, signore e…grazie 1000!" con questo si dileguò, per paura che il professore cambiasse idea.

Quella notte, a letto, Hermione non riuscì a prendere sonno. Il suo pensiero volava costante mente a Piton e a quel piccolo atto di gentilezza che le aveva riservato. Questo non faceva di lui una brava persona ovvio, Hermione continuava a detestarlo con tutto il suo cuore, eppure anche lui aveva degli interessi…questo lo faceva apparire più umano. Se era così disperato da prestare il libro a Hermione, evidentemente non aveva nessun altro con cui parlare.

Con questi pensieri in testa, la grifoncina si addormentò molto tardi, con uno strano sorriso sulle labbra.

Bene bene bene . eccoci qui sempre più nel vivo della storia! Mi scuso per il capitolo così corto, ma mi serviva come passaggio per il prossimo moolto più lungo, che vi avverto, sarà assolutamente esilarante! Piccolo anticipo…si intitolerà "un bagno rilassante", ma di rilassante avrà ben poco! Hahah povera piccola Hermione che in questa mia fic ne passa di tutti i colori^^

Grazie 1000 a tutti coloro che hanno aggiunto la mia fic tra le seguite, favorite o che l' hanno solo letta. Un grazie speciale a chi la commenta 3 (nel bene e nel male aiutano ad andare avanti con la storia,e io sono un angioletto narcisista) speriamo che aumenterete in modo esponenziale!!!

Xoxo a mercoledì


	3. bagno rilassante

Era passata circa una settimana dalla sua punizione con Piton; Hermione si trovava sugli spalti del campo vicino al castello,per assistere alla partita di Quidditch: Corvonero vs Grifondoro. Già la ragazza non sopportava lo sport, figuriamoci poi quando le partite si svolgevano sotto una pioggia incessante! Fortunatamente Harry quel giorno era in ottima forma: in meno di un'ora catturò il boccino regalando la vittoria a Grifondoro.

Andarono tutti in Sala Comune a festeggiare: i gemelli avevano "preso in prestito" un bel po' di dolci e burrobirre dalla cantina di Mielandia, e ora tutti erano intenti a chiacchierare e abbuffarsi alla faccia dei Corvonero.

Ovviamente Harry e Ron erano inavvicinabili, circondati dai ragazzi, che commentavano ogni singolo passaggio della partita come fosse stato l'unico! La grifoncina ci era abituata e in fondo era anche contenta per loro, pensò sorridendo.

Dopo un po' si sentì stanca e intirizzita e decise che quella sera ci voleva proprio un bel bagno rilassante.

Da quando era diventata prefetto, poteva usufruire di quel bagno meraviglioso: così entrò, si spogliò e si avviò verso la grande vasca al centro della stanza. Aprì tutti quei rubinetti dorati, e in pochi minuti la vasca si riempì di acqua e bolle colorate, mentre nella stanza aleggiava un fantastico profumo di fiori. Hermione si lasciò cullare dal calore e chiuse gli occhi, persa in quell'atmosfera ovattata per il vapore e la luce tenue delle candele.

Sfortunatamente anche ad un'altra persona era venuta la stessa idea quella sera: il professor Piton entrò nel bagno dei prefetti poco dopo, si spogliò e si avviò verso la vasca.

Hermione era scivolata sotto l'acqua per bagnarsi i capelli proprio mentre il professore entrava in bagno; all' inizio fu sorpreso di vedere la vasca piena, ma non vedendo nessuno entrò nell'acqua calda, pronto a rilassarsi.

Era ancora voltato verso il bordo quando, con orrore, sentì il rumore dell'acqua infrangersi dietro le sue spalle. Si voltò lentamente e in quel momenti si trovò di fronte ad un'Hermione sconvolta. "Posso spiegare…" cominciò lui alzando le mani.

"HHHAAAAAAAHHH!"gridò la ragazza portandosi le mani al seno "Brutto porco! Che cosa ci fa lei qui? Questo è il bagno dei prefetti!"

"Lo so!" disse lui, facendo di tutto per non guardare la ragazza " il bagno dei professori è rotto purtroppo, è saltata una tubatura nei sotterranei e sono tutti inagibili. Così Silente mi ha dato il permesso di usare quello dei prefetti!" Hermione non sembrava convinta- che cavolo non si lava mai, doveva farlo proprio stasera?- pensò stizzita.

Il professore d'altra parte era parecchio sconvolto e imbarazzato.

"Bene"disse lei riprendendo la calma "ora io mi giro così lei può uscire."

Piton la guardò storto "non ci penso proprio, chissà da quanto tempo sta qui a mollo lei! Poi io sono un professore. Io resto e lei se ne va"

"Ma non è giusto! Sono arrivata prima io, e poi questo è il mio bagno."

Lui la guardò con un ghigno "vuole che levi dei punti a Grifondoro?"

"A si?" disse lei rossa in faccia per la rabbia "e per cosa?per avermi visto fare il bagno?"

Il ghigno gli morì sulla faccia. "E va bene, stupida ragazzina, me ne vado. Si volti!" Hermione si voltò con un sorriso soddisfatto, ma dopo un po' non sentendo il rumore dell'acqua s voltò "allora?"

Piton era più grigio del solito in faccia e fissava un punto sulle loro teste. Hermione guardò in alto e con orrore vide Pix che teneva i due asciugamani in mano e rideva di gusto "Pix, ridai l'asciugamano al professore immediatamente!" ma Pix si avvicinò alla finestra e sporse fuori il braccio con un ghigno malefico sul volto.

"Pix! Non ti azzardare, altrimenti lo dirò al Barone Sanguinario, che ti farà passare una brutta nottata"tuonò Piton invano.

"Al momento, professore, non mi sembra nella posizione giusta per minacciare." Rispose Pix

"Professore, faccia qualcosa! Usi la magia!"strillò Hermione.

"E come di grazia? La mia bacchetta è nell' altra stanza coi miei vestiti, e immagino anche la sua." Rispose lui stizzito.

Pix aveva capito che i due erano assolutamente impotenti e non si lasciò sfuggire un'occasione così ghiotta: fece cadere gli asciugamani dalla finestra, mentre i due si gettavano verso il bordo della vasca, e con una risatina penetrante volò via rimbalzando.

"E adesso?" Chiese Hermione con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Applichi il cervello che si vanta di avere, miss Granger." Rispose lui livido

"Va bene! Chiuda gli occhi, io vado nell'altra stanza a vestirmi."rispose

Il professore sbuffò e si portò una mano davanti agli occhi "Mi creda lo faccio più per me che per lei, miss Granger. Vederla nuda sarebbe piacevole come guardare un Basilisco negli occhi."

Hermione era davvero tentata di affogarlo, ma si limitò a mandarlo a quel paese mentalmente "Non che lei sia una bella visione…" disse mentre usciva dalla vasca, andando lentamente verso la porta, per paura di scivolare.

"Allora?"chiese Piton da dietro le mani.

Hermione strattonava la maniglia, ma la porta non si apriva "No,no,no! Quel bastardo di un Polgestrier!! Siamo chiusi dentro."strillò prendendo a calci la porta.

"Cosa?" chiese Piton, voltandosi di botto.

Il suo sguardo cadde sul corpo nudo della ragazza che aveva di fronte, risoperto solo da un po' di schiuma che stava scivolando via.

"AAAHHHHHAAAA!!!!SI VOLTIII." Urlò Hermione, coprendosi le parti intime con le mani.

"Mi-mi scusi!" balbettò Piton, con le guancie leggermente rosse. Aveva fatto in tempo a vedere le forme perfette ,pallide e bagnate; i capezzoli rosa, ritti per il freddo, apparivano dalla schiuma bianca, e la sua femminilità era completamente rasata.

Si era trovato a pensare come doveva essere liscia li… scosse la testa di botto. Che cavolo, quella era la Granger, una sua alunna!

Sentì Hermione rientrare in acqua, era pallide e tremava "Mi dispiace, non volevo." Disse lui a mezza voce.

"E adesso?" chiese lei

"Ora aspettiamo che qualcuno si accorga della nostra assenza. Magari della sua non se ne accorge nessuno, ma io sono un professore, sa? Appena non mi vedranno a cena si metteranno a cercarmi."

"Perché, lei non ha mai saltato una cena?"chiese sarcastica la ragazza.

In effetti quel periodo aveva perso l'appetito; molte volte si era ritrovato a non andare a cena, soprattutto per lo stress causato dal lavoro di spia , in seguito agli incontri con Voldemort.

L'acqua stava cominciando a diventare fredda, e il silenzio imbarazzante.

"Ha letto il libro che le ho dato?" chiese Piton ad un tratto.

"Vuole parlare di filosofia adesso?" rispose lei stizzita.

"Bè, tanto dobbiamo aspettare e non abbiamo nulla da fare."

"A dire il vero non l'ho ancora finito. Con l' avvicinarsi dei M.A.G.O. sono troppo presa dallo studio." Dopo un po' aggiunse "Posso farle una domanda professore? Perché lei, insomma, ce l'ha con me? durante le ore di lezione mi comporto sempre bene, sono sempre l'alunna più preparata, eppure i voti che lei mi mette rasentano l'accettabile."

"Ha qualcosa da ridire contro il mio metodo di insegnamento? O sui voti che metto? Magari da domani posso direttamente lasciarle la cattedra per insegnare!"

"No! Non sto dicendo questo, voglio solo sapere perché. E' per via del fatto che sono Grifondoro? Che sono amica di Harry Potter? Perché?" chiese-

Piton stava in silenzio e osservava le bolle sulla superficie dell'acqua. In effetti non aveva alcun motivo di odiare la Granger: lei era davvero molto brava, e non era Potter!

"Per abitudine." Rispose infine.

Lei non disse nulla e si abbandonò al bordo della vasca ad osservarlo: non era bello, ma almeno senza quei vestiti non sembrava un pipistrello.

I capelli neri e lunghi erano bagnati ed appiccicati al viso e al collo, il petto candido era liscio e definito, anche se magro, la sua pelle bagnata sembrava di porcellana.

Gli occhi di Hermione scesero giù, lungo le braccia, dove si trovava il marchio nero.

Piton si accorse che la ragazza lo stava fissando, così immerse completamente le braccia nell'acqua.

"Non deve essere stato facile."sussurrò Hermione. Il volto di Piton era una maschera sofferente, ma non disse nulla.

"Sa, anche se molti dubitano di lei, io ho piena fiducia in Silente: se lui dice che lei è dalla nostra parte, io ci credo." Piton la guardò in faccia, come se la vedesse per la prima volta "Grazie." Sussurrò.

Oramai era passato parecchio tempo,l'acqua era fredda e le candele consumate; Hermione tremava nella stanza buia e si guardava le dita cotte dall'acqua.

"Non posso più stare in acqua." Disse sconsolata. Anche Piton tremava "A quest'ora saranno tutti a cena", inaspettatamente si avvicinò a lei, che si ritrasse d'istinto.

"Non voglio farle del male" disse lui, come per scusarsi.

I loro corpi erano così vicini, tanto da sfiorarsi. Hermione fu scossa da un brivido, che non era di freddo; il profumo del bagnoschiuma mischiato a quello forte della pelle di Piton le invase le narici: non era mai stata tanto vicina al professore da avvertirne l'odore.

Piton la strinse a se; Hermione era paralizzata dalla paura, ma poco dopo si accorse che non tremava più. I loro corpi a contatto creavano calore, che li scaldava a vicenda.

Hermione posò la testa nell'incavo del collo di Piton, e avvertì qualcosa indurirsi in basso, contro la sua coscia. Stava per dire qualcosa, quando un botto improvviso li fece staccare e portare ognuno dalla parte opposta della vasca.

La porta si aprì e comparve Silente, subito seguito da McGranitt che divenne rossa per la vergogna.

Hermione prese a balbettare "Si-signore possiamo spiegare" e guardava terrorizzata Piton, che al contrario appariva freddo come sempre. "Era ora, Albus."

Silente porse ad entrambi dei candidi asciugamani di spugna. "Mi dispiace, Severus. Capisco che questa situazione deve essere stata poco piacevole per entrambi. Per fortuna Pix ama vantarsi delle sue imprese con gli altri fantasmi; il Barone ci ha avvertito non appena l'ha saputo."

"Mi auguro che quel maledetto Polgestrier sia cacciato dalla scuola!" disse Piton avvelenato

"ho già preso i miei provvedimenti."disse Silente enigmatico

"Come si sente miss Granger?" chiese preoccupata la McGranitt.

"Bene" rispose la ragazza.

Quella sera Hermione corse a letto senza andare dai suoi amici. Era sicura che si sarebbe addormentata subito, invece la sua mente tornava sempre a quella stanza, non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa il suo profumo, la sua pelle liscia, la sua eccitazione contro la coscia…stava sicuramente impazzendo! Tutta quell' acqua le aveva affogato il cervello…si girò dall' altra parte del letto e chiuse gli occhi. Dannato Piton!

Eeeeeeeeeecomi qui come promesso con un capitolo più lungo, che spero, sia stato all' altezza delle aspettative;) l'astio tra i due comincia a calare, complice la "sfortuna", ma ci saranno ancora un po' di problemini per i nostri eroi!hihi il prossimi 2 capitoli saranno un po' più dark, ma di preciso non so quando aggiornerò, spero venerdì!! Intanto aumentate mi racc!!!e commentate!!!!

Ilaria: grazie 100, felice ke ti piaccia. spero commenterai anche in futuro!

Hugghina: grazie!!!!che ragazza fedele sono felice che la storia ti risulti interessante^^…piaciuto il capitolo??

Allison91: allora posso sperare di entrare tra le tue preferite adesso?fammi sapere!cmq sappi che adoro la tua storia;) ( un po' di lekkinaggio ci vuole XD)

Un grazie infinito anche a chi la segue, la aggiunge,o chi la legge soltanto!

xoxo


	4. un diverso rapporto

La mattina dopo Hermione si sentiva malissimo, ma decise lo stesso di andare a lezione. Raccontò tutto a Ron ed Harry durante la colazione, i quali rimasero senza parole.

"Cavolo Hermione, ti sei fatta sfuggire un'occasione d'oro! Potevi affogarlo e fare finta che fosse stato un incidente!" disse Ron.

"E di grazia, Ronald, come dato che eravamo chiusi dentro e c'ero solo io con lui?"

Harry ridacchiò, quasi strozzandosi col succo di zucca.

Ovviamente la prima ora avevano Pozioni. -Perfetto- pensò lei; avrebbe dovuto rivederlo subito.

Hermione non riusciva a rimanere concentrata: il mal di testa era aumentato, aveva brividi in tutto il corpo e il naso chiuso. Harry e Ron ogni tanto le lanciavano sguardi preoccupati.

"Hermione, sei sicura di stare bene?" chiese il rosso, guardando diffidente la pozione corroborante della ragazza, così densa che si girava a fatica.

"Si Ron, ho solo mal di testa."

Piton per tutto il tempo non l'aveva degnata di uno sguardo; non si era avvicinato neppure al tavolo dei Grifondoro. Alla fine della lezione però la richiamò dopo il quinto starnuto.

"Miss Granger, questo giorno sarà tristemente ricordato nella sua carriera scolastica come il giorno in cui persino Paciock ha fatto una pozione più decente della sua." A Neville divennero subito rosse le orecchie.

"Mi dispiace signore, ma oggi non mi sento bene." Rispose la ragazza mestamente.

"Voglio che si fermi alla fine della lezione." Disse lui con voce strascicata.

Alla fine Ron ed Harry le lanciarono uno sguardo sconsolato e si avviarono alla porta "Ti aspettiamo qui fuori." Dissero.

Hermione sospirò e si diresse verso la cattedra. Ma tutte a lei dovevano capitare? pensò sconsolata.

Si chiese se fosse vittima di una qualche maledizione fatta dalla Parkinson, ma la Serpeverde non era minimamente così brillante; sperò di non dover scontare un'altra punizione con Piton: non ce la faceva proprio a restare sola con lui un'altra volta, non era sicura che si sarebbe trattenuta. Da cosa poi?

Piton, anziché parlare, si diresse verso l'armadio e prese una fiala contenente un liquido rosso e gliela porse.

"La beva, le farà passare la febbre. Dopo vada nel suo dormitorio e si riposi fino all'ora di cena, dovrebbe sentirsi molto meglio."

Hermione lo guardò con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite: Piton gentile con lei? Il mondo stava davvero girando al contrario. Forse era un veleno…

"La prenda prima che cambi idea e tolga 20 punti a Grifondoro per aver quasi sciolto il banco." Disse freddamente.

Senza dire una parola, la ragazza prese la boccetta con mai tremanti e corse via.

"Ah, Miss Granger, sarà contenta di sapere che mi hanno riaggiustato il bagno, ora può stare tranquilla." Aggiunse con un sorrisetto malizioso.

Mentre usciva dall'aula,Hermione, no seppe capacitarsi del perché non fosse contenta neanche un po'.

Erano passate circa tre settimane quando, una domenica sera Hermione chiuse un pesante tomo, facendo sobbalzare Harry e Ron, che giocavano a scacchi vicino al camino.

"Dove vai?" chiese Ron.

"A riportare il libro al professor Piton." Rispose lei evasiva.

"A quest'ora?! Non puoi darglielo domani? Abbiamo Pozioni in terza ora."

Ron quando ci si metteva era davvero fastidioso.

"No, non mi va di portarmelo dietro. E poi volevo discutere con lui di alcuni punti,e domani a lezione non ne avrei il tempo."

Ron guardò Hermione come se avesse appena detto che andava a rubare caramelle ai bimbi del primo anno. La ragazza sbuffò e uscì dal ritratto senza commentare.

Appena arrivò nei sotterranei, percepì nell'aria che c'era qualcosa di strano. Affrettò il passo e arrivò davanti allo studio del professor Piton: la porta era socchiusa. Hermione bussò, ma non ottenne risposta.

Raccolse tutto il coraggio, tipico dei Grifondoro, ed entrò: lo studio sembrava vuoto, ma poi vide una lunga manica nera che sbucava per terra, dietro la scrivania. La mano era immobile.

"Professore!"urlò la ragazza, precipitandosi accanto a quel corpo inerme. "Professore, mi sente?".

Le urla, avevano attirato qualche Serpeverde. "Che gli ha fatto, Mezzosangue?" urlò Malfoy preoccupato.

"Malfoy, per una volta non fare l'ottuso! Corri a chiamare il preside!"

"No! Lui ti ha messo in punizione e tu gli hai lanciato una Cruciatus!"sputò fuori di sé.

"Malfoy, CHE CAZZO DICI?? Io non userei mai una maledizione senza perdono, soprattutto sotto gli occhi di Silente! E poi ti pare che io sia così forte da atterrare il professor Piton?" tuonò la ragazza rossa in volto per la rabbia. Le sue motivazioni misero a tacere i Serpeverde,e Draco scomparve con un ultimo sguardo sprezzante.

Fece ritorno poco dopo con il preside, che sembrava decisamente preoccupato.

"Signor Malfoy, come prefetto mi aspetto che ristabilisca l'ordine e si assicuri che tutti i Serpeverde siano a letto nel dormitorio e non vi escano. L' avvertirò personalmente appena ci sarà qualche cambiamento." Malfoy sparì con un cenno del capo.

Anche Hermione stava per uscire, quando Silente la bloccò.

"Aspetti Miss Granger, voglio che mi aiuti a mettere il professor Piton sul letto."

La ragazza lo aiutò titubante e sistemò l'uomo privo di sensi sui cuscini del suo letto. Silente aprì la veste di Piton, scoprendogli il petto candido che si alzava e si abbassava flebilmente.

"Stavolta Voldemort ci è andato giù pesante; ci vuole molta Cruciatus per atterrare un uomo come Severus Piton."

Hermione era sconvolta. "Lo torturano?" chiese senza fiato.

"Spesso." Rispose Silente, senza aggiungere spiegazioni. La ragazza fissò quel viso privo di sensi: era una maschera contratta dal dolore, con profonde rughe che stonavano su quel viso ancora giovane. Senza rendersene conto prese una mano fredda tra le sue.

"Tutti noi dobbiamo davvero molto al professor Piton." Disse il preside sospirando. "Aspetti qui, vado a chiamare Minerva e Poppy e a prendere una pozione curativa. Sarò di ritorno tra breve." Ed uscì in un fruscio di vesti.

Hermione non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal suo petto glabro, ricoperto da finissime cicatrici; si sedette sul letto e gli scostò una ciocca di capelli neri dal volto. Doveva soffrire molto, eppure perché lo faceva? Non certo per la gloria: moltissimi dubitavano di Severus Piton e lo odiavano. Sentiva che dietro quell'uomo minaccioso si nascondeva un segreto, che ne faceva anche la sua forza.

Piton si mosse e si lasciò sfuggire un lamento. "Professore non si preoccupi, è ad Hogwarts adesso, al sicuro. Ci sono qua io e presto arriverà anche il professor Silente."

"Her-mio-ne." Sussurrò, per poi ricadere sul cuscino privo di sensi.

La ragazza avvampò: si sentiva tanto una crocerossina da romanzo. Che sciocca ad avere questi pensieri su Piton, ma oramai era inutile continuare a mentire a se stessa: già da un po' lo guardava con occhi diversi.

Il suo flusso di pensieri fu interrotto dall'arrivo di Silente, seguito da una professoressa McGranitt sconvolta. Di nuovo Hermione e Piton erano coinvolti in una situazione imbarazzante.

"Professoressa, io ero venuta solo a riportare un libro…" Ma il preside la interruppe. " Sono certo che ogni spiegazione può essere rimandata a domani, Miss Granger. Ora torni nel suo dormitorio, è stata una serata lunga per tutti."

"Buona notte signore." Disse la ragazza e si affrettò ad uscire.

Il mattino dopo a Hermione venne quasi uno shock, quando entrando nell' aula di Pozioni, trovò Piton seduto dietro alla cattedra, con la solita espressione arcigna sul volto. Lei si era aspettata di avere un ora di supplenza quel giorno, visto lo spettacolo della notte precedente; invece il professor Piton era presente, solo leggermente più pallido.

I Serpeverde non fecero nessun commento; così lei si affrettò a raggiungere il primo banco in silenzio.

La lezione fu piuttosto tranquille e Piton non tolse nessun punto ai Grifondoro. Al cambio dell'ora tutti uscirono di corsa. "Andate avanti, vi raggiungo tra poco." Disse Hermione ai suoi amici, che non dissero nulla e si avviarono fuori dall'aula.

La ragazza si avvicinò piano alla cattedra, dove Piton era seduto, intento a leggere appunti sulla prossima lezione.

"Professore…?" sussurrò lei titubante.

Lui alzò lo sguardo curioso, ma rimase in silenzio.

"Ecco, ieri sera era passata nel suo ufficio perché volevo ridarle questo." Posò il tomo sulla cattedra. Lui abbassò lo sguardo su libro e poi di nuovo sulla ragazza sempre in silenzio, la sua espressione imperturbabile.

"L'ho finito ieri ed è stato davvero illuminante; se mai avrà voglia di…bhè discuterne con qualcuno, io ne sarei molto felice." Deglutì "io vado, altrimenti farò tardi ad Incantesimi. Grazie ancora per il prestito."

Si incamminò verso l'uscita, ma poi si fermò e si voltò di nuovo verso di lui: la stava ancora fissando in silenzio, e ciò la metteva a disagio. Inspirò e fece ricorso a tutto il suo coraggio.

"Mi ascolti bene professore, non voglio essere invadente o, come lei ama definirmi una So-tutto-io, ma penso di poter capire quello che sta passando. In fondo sono stata a stretto contatto con Harry Potter dalla mattina alla sera per 6 anni. Ieri sera ho avuto davvero paura; vederla in quello stato mi ha fatto male, e non so perché. Ma ecco io….sono preoccupata per lei. So che Silente ha la situazione sotto controllo, e che una sciocca ragazzina di 17 anni non può cambiare le cose, ma la prego faccia attenzione! E se mai avrà bisogno di parlare con qualcuno, di qualsiasi cosa, io ci sarò sempre." Detto questo si voltò per andarsene. Non sapeva perché gli aveva detto quelle parola, ma pensava di doverlo fare, e in effetti ora si sentiva molto meglio, come liberata da un peso.

"Miss Granger?" la raggiunse una voce monocorde.

-Ecco che ora mi le 1550 punti- pensò la ragazza.

"Si?" disse in un soffio.

"Grazie."

Hermione restò paralizzata a fissare con la bocca aperta quell'uomo che ora appariva così fragile e umano.

Cominciarono ad entrare gli alunni della lezione successiva; lei si riscosse dai suoi pensieri e uscì in fretta dall'aula.

Eccomi qui ragazzi!!!vi chiedo un milione di scuse per l'aggiornamento ritardato, ma ad Agosto siamo tutti in vacanza; nel mio caso la Grecia, dove non disponevo di un PC^^. Tra un avvenimento e l'altro(Compreso il mio compleanno, visto come sono maturata??:)) sono di nuovo tra voi con la mia storiella che spero sia sempre gradita! Fatemi sapere che ne pensate di questo capitolo e se vi va, datemi qualche consiglio. Il prossimo capitolo l ho già scritto quindi dovrei aggiornarlo lunedì(Si spera!), si intitolerà "la fine di Hogwarts"brrr…ci sarà anche un piccolo colpo di scena!

Detto questo commentateeeeeeee^^!!

E come al solito grazie a tutti quelli che leggono, aggiungono e alle mie fedeli ragazze commentatrici, vi adoro!


	5. la fine di Hogwarts

Quello stesso pomeriggio gli alunni Grifondoro si trovavano tutti in Sala Comune per fare i compiti; solo una studentessa però aveva la testa tra le nuvole più degli altri.

"Ehi Herm! Tutto a posto? Sei strana oggi." Disse Ron fissandola.

"Cosa? No no sto bene…stavo pensando ai M.A.G.O sai com'è, sono agitata."

Ron rise "Tu? Ma dai! Sei la migliore studentessa del corso, non avrai di certo problemi. Sono certo che uscirai con ottimi voti."

"E tu che ne sai? Potrebbe capitarmi un esame difficile, o qualche esaminatore esterno particolarmente esigente! E poi tutti si aspettano il massimo da me, io non voglio deludere nessuno."rispose lei stizzita.

Ron ed Harry la fissavano a bocca aperta. "Ma che ho detto di male adesso?" chiese il rosso affranto.

"Niente, lascia perdere." Disse chiudendo il libro di botto e uscendo dalla Sala Comune.

Passo dopo passo si sentì sbollire lentamente: era stata sciocca a comportarsi in quel modo con Ron, non c'entrava nulla lui. Ma era da un po' di tempo che si sentiva abbandonata e insofferente nei confronti di tutti. Harry era sempre impegnato con Silente a combattere Voldemort; Ginny stava con Dean e non pensava ad altro se non ai suoi problemi di cuore; Ron da quando era diventato capitano della squadra di Quidditch era spesso occupato con gli allenamenti.

A lei restava solo lo studio, eppure in quel periodo anche questo sembrava aver perso ogni interesse. Aveva perso troppo tempo sui libri, e ora nella vita vera si sentiva spaesata.

Persa nei suoi pensieri non aveva fatto caso a dove andava, finché non si trovò sulle sponde del grande lago nero. Si sedette e ammirò le stelle: erano tante e luminose, come le finestre del castello alle sue spalle. L'aria fredda le pizzicava il naso schiarendole le idee: non voleva rientrare, ma era uscita oltre l'orario del coprifuoco e rischiava una punizione.

Si voltò per rientrare e si trovò di fronte Piton con in mano un sacchetto , probabilmente pieno di erbe della Foresta Proibita, utili per le sue pozioni.

"Miss Granger, vedo che non le è passata l'abitudine di fare passeggiate oltre l'orario del coprifuoco" nella sua voce non c'era astio, era una semplice constatazione.

"Professore! Ecco io…" ma perché in quel periodo beccava sempre Piton in giro? E sempre mentre faceva qualcosa di sbagliato? Lo aveva visto più in quegli ultimi giorni che in 6 anni di scuola.

Lui! La causa dei suoi problemi mentali; la nota strappata di quel periodo assurdo, che rivelava di quanto in realtà le cose siano diverse da come appaiono.

Sentì le lacrime pungerle gli occhi: era stanca di scusarsi sempre con gli altri, di fare la brava bambina.

"Sa cosa le dico? Mi metta in punizione, non mi importa!"

Piton sgranò gli occhi "Non era mia intenzione farlo, a dire il vero." Rispose

Perché quell'uomo aveva il potere di sconvolgerla ogni volta?

"Da - davvero?" oramai le lacrime scendevano sulle sue guance.

"E' stato Weasley?" chiese lui.

La ragazza scosse la testa. "No, il problema sono io. Non so cosa mi stia succedendo."

Piton ridacchiò "Si chiama adolescenza Miss Granger, mista a stress pre-esami."

La ragazza sorrise " Forse ha ragione."

Lui la guardò " e' meglio rientrare comunque, sta facendo freddo e lei non ha neppure un mantello." Detto questo si sfilò il suo e glielo porse; ad uno sguardo interrogativo della ragazza rispose "Non ho intenzione di giustificarla ad un'altra lezione, per colpa delle sua sprovvedutezza." E si incamminò, lei annuì e lo seguì in fretta verso il castello.

Hermione avvolta in quel caldo mantello respirò a fondo l'odore del professore: quel profumo le fece tornare in mente il bagno…arrossì di colpo, fortunatamente erano al buio.

"Perché non mi ha messo in punizione?" chiese dopo un po'.

"Vuole che ci ripensi?"

"No!"

Piton fece un mezzo sorriso "Bhè, diciamo che sto ricambiando il favore dell'altra sera. Ma non ci faccia l'abitudine."

Arrivarono di fronte alla Sala Grande; tutti gli studenti erano già seduti ai tavoli per la cena e mangiavano allegramente, un tintinnio di posate e chiacchiere aleggiava nell'aria.

Hermione non aveva voglia di entrare: quell'ambiente era in contrasto con il suo umore nero; e poi ancora non aveva voglia di scusarsi con Ron.

Sospirò "Credo che me ne andrò su in Sala Comune."

Piton la guardò incuriosito "Dovrebbe mangiare qualcosa…"

"Lo so, ma non mi va." Detto questo la ragazza gli restituì a malincuore il mantello e salì la grande scalinata che conduceva alla torre dei Grifondoro. A metà si voltò: Piton la stava ancora fissando.

I loro sguardi si incontrarono e un brivido le percorse la schiena; in quel preciso momento se ne rese conto: lo voleva come non aveva mai voluto nient'altro in vita sua; anche se ciò andava contro ogni logica e le faceva paura.

Evidentemente Piton aveva notato il suo sguardo cambiare, perché fece una faccia sorpresa.

Hermione stava per riscendere la scalinata, quando dalla Sala Grande arrivò un urlo agghiacciante. Si fermò a metà del gradino, col piede a mezz'aria, mentre Piton corse di scatto dentro la sala. Da fuori si sentiva un brusio crescente, urla e pianti.

La ragazza corse in sala: Piton era sparito tra la folla, tutti erano in piedi e guardavano un punto indistinto al centro della sala. La voce del preside risuonò all'improvviso tra le pareti "I Capiscuola e i Prefetti portino di corsa gli studenti nei rispettivi dormitori." Sembrava spaventato.

Hermione tremò, ma il suo cervello scattò subito e si ritrovò a urlare "Grifondoro! Venite con me in Sala Comune: sono Caposcuola."

La folla cominciava a diradarsi, e fu in quel momento che lo vide: un ragazzo grande, coi capelli scuri e la divisa Grifondoro steso a terra: era Seamus Finning ed era morto.

Il sangue le si ghiacciò nelle vene, stava per mettersi a urlare quando sentì una mano afferrarla. "Hermione, dove diavolo eri?" Ron era nel panico.

"Ron! Che cosa è successo? Dov'è Harry?"ù"Non lo so. Ora lo cerco, tu vai in Sala Comune, ci vediamo dopo."

Tutto si muoveva a rallentatore, come in un fil muto. Hermione non sentiva nulla; portò tutti i suoi compagni di casa in dormitorio, quando si fu accertata che non mancava nessuno gridò "Qualcuno mi spieghi cosa è successo." Calò il silenzio, tutti la guardavano sconvolti,si sentiva qualcuno piangere, poi Dean si avvicinò e prese a raccontare: " Non sappiamo di preciso che cosa sia successo, stavamo mangiando e chiacchierando di Quidditch, della partita di domani. Poi Seamus si è diventato strano: era pallido e tremava; si è alzato dicendo che doveva andare in bagno, ma dopo 2 passi è crollato a terra…_morto_!" concluse con un singhiozzo. Dean era il migliore amico di Seamus.

Hermione stava ancora digerendo la notizia, quando la professoressa McGranitt entrò in sala: il suo viso era una maschera di cera tirata.

"Sono tutti qui?" chiese alla Caposcuola. Hermione annuì, tralasciando il fatto che mancavano le 2 persone più importanti all'appello. Sperava vivamente che Ron avesse trovato Harry, possibilmente vivo. Mai prima d'ora un ragazzo era morto ad Hogwarts, a parte Mirtilla(ricordo a tutti i lettori che è un AU, quindi ho risparmiato la vita al nostro Cedric^^n.d.a), ed Hermione si interrogava su come fosse possibile. Se Voldemort voleva diffondere il panico, ci stava riuscendo benissimo. Aveva colpito un mezzosangue come Seamus, ma quel veleno sarebbe potuto capitare a chiunque.

"Miss Granger mi segua, i prefetti tengano la situazione sotto controllo: che non esca nessuno dal dormitorio." Disse la McGranitt. Ginny e un altro ragazzo sbucarono silenziosamente dalla folla, con gli occhi rossi.

La ragazza si ritrovò poco dopo nello studio del preside, erano presenti anche Malfoy e tutti gli altri professori. Hermione lanciò un timido sguardo a Piton: la sua espressione era indecifrabile, come sempre. E pensare che meno di un'ora prima aveva desiderato averlo tra le braccia; sembrava una vita fa, ora tutto appariva incerto e vuoto: un ragazzo era morto ad Hogwarts e la guerra era stata dichiarata apertamente. Nessuno parlava; nessuno sapeva cosa dire. Alla fine Silente sospirò "Temo che dovremo chiudere questa scuola." Disse amaramente. Tutti si voltarono di scatto verso di lui, "No!" disse la McGranitt fuori di se.

"Minerva cara, sono vecchio e stanco di combattere contro tutti, Ministero compreso. Il tempo scorre, e nonostante Harry stia facendo grandi progressi, ha bisogno della mia totale attenzione se vogliamo distruggere Voldemort in fretta."

"Ma professore! Non c'è posto più sicuro di Hogwarts, con lei come preside" disse Hermione.

"Purtroppo i fatti dimostrano il contrario. Aspetto un gufo dal Ministero da un momento all'altro."

"Ma tutti i figli di Babbani saranno in un pericolo maggiore così!" protestò.

"Posso solo sperare che mettano a frutto i nostri insegnamenti. Non temete comunque Miss Granger, non ho intenzione di starmene con le mani in mano e permettere che Voldemort distrugga il Mondo Magico."

Hermione non sembrava affatto tranquilla "Dove andremo? Come finiremo gli studi?" chiese preoccupata.

Silente la fissò "E' solo questione di tempo. La scuola riaprirà, questa è una promessa. Al momento però il posto più sicuro per ognuno è casa propria. Qui non ci si può fidare di nessuno: potrebbe essere stato uno studente, perfino un professore ad introdurre il veleno."

Molti sguardi volarono su Piton, che li ignorò. Hermione a quella vista fremette di rabbia "No! Non può essere stato un elfo? Magari su ordine di qualcuno?"

"Ne dubito Miss Granger, gli elfi hanno una magia diversa da quella dei maghi e nessuno di loro risponde a Imperius, dato che è nel loro sangue obbedire ciecamente al loro padrone. Quelli di Hogwarts rispondono tutti a me, che sono il preside, quindi mi sentirei di escluderli. Ma non posso sorvolare su studenti e professori. Nessun esterno avrebbe mai potuto introdurre qualcosa a Hogwarts senza che lo sapessi, grazie alle magie di protezione che io stesso ho posto su questo castello. E' necessariamente una persona interna al castello. Per questo nelle prossime 72 ore sottoporrò ad interrogatorio magico ogni essere vivente in questo castello, con l'aiuto del ministero, nessuno escluso. I signori Finning si meritano delle risposte." Concluse Silente con voce grave.

Tutti erano in silenzio, sconvolti. "Ora tornate nei vostri dormitori, i prossimi giorni saranno piuttosto intensi per tutti."

Hermione uscì dalla stanza insieme a Malfoy, che sghignazzo " Bene Mezzosangue, a quanto pare è giunta la fine per quelli come te! Perfino Silente si è arreso." Hermione fremette di rabbia "Non mi sorprenderebbe se fossi stato tu Malfoy, in fondo l'anno scorso ti sei allenato per bene!" disse con occhi infuocati.

"Tu non sai di cosa parli Granger, comincia a pregare." La minacciò.

"Schifoso Mangiamorte!" strillò lei schiaffeggiandolo. "Corri dal tuo padrone con la coda tra le gambe"

"Granger!" tuonò una voce dietro di lei: Piton era livido di rabbia. "Questo mi sembra il momento meno opportuno per perdere il controllo. 20 punti in meno a Grifondoro."  
"Ma…"

"Niente ma, chieda scusa al signor Malfoy immediatamente."

"Non ci penso nemmeno! Si faccia ripetere che cosa mi ha detto, e si renderà conto che Malfoy non è così immacolato come crede."

Il labbro di Piton tremò minacciosamente. "Io penso ciò che voglio di chi voglio, Miss Granger."

-Fantastico- pensò lei – come mandare a puttane un rapporto prima ancora che cominci-

Piton, che la stava fissando negli occhi, parve addolcirsi "Chiedetevi scusa a vicenda, in questo momento è fondamentale restare uniti."  
-Ma io non mi fido di lui- pensò la ragazza; doveva averci stampato questo pensiero in faccia, perché Malfoy fece una smorfia molto simile. Dopo quella che parve un'eternità, si scusarono e si strinsero la mano. Il contatto durò solo pochi secondi, ma Piton parve lo stesso soddisfatto.

"Bene, torniamo nei sotterranei Draco."

Hermione li fissò andare via in silenzio, con un peso sul petto; dopo un po' tornò nel dormitorio anche lei.

La sala Comune era deserta e la fiamma del camino spenta. Anche se non c'era nessun rumore in giro, la ragazza era sicura che fossero tutti svegli nei letti, a porsi le stesse domande.

Si lasciò cadere sul divano, stanca e confusa. Poco dopo sentì un rumore alle sue spalle: Harry e Ron scesero dal loro dormitorio e si sedettero accanto a lei con sguardo interrogativo.

Hermione gli raccontò tutto brevemente. "Che cosa? Non può farlo!" disse Ron. Harry era senza parole.

"E' stato Piton"continuò il rosso.

"Ron, smettila! Ti ho detto che era fuori dal castello con me, è impossibile che sia stato lui."

"E perché? Non avrebbe potuto farlo prima?Guarda caso è morto un Grifondoro!"

"Veniva dalla foresta! Perché non ti fidi di lui? Silente lo fa, io lo faccio…lavora per l'Ordine! Ha salvato la vita di Harry molte volte; devi cominciare a lasciarti i pregiudizi alle spalle."

Ron sbuffò "Certo, il caro professor Piton! Tu tanto lo adori; da un po' di tempo non fai altro che stare con lui, ci hai fatto pure il bagno insieme…"

Hermione divenne rossa all' istante "E' stato un incidente Ronald! Dico solo che non dovremmo sparare a zero: vedremo con gli interrogatori."

Ron non smetteva di guardarla in cagnesco "Che ci facevi fuori con lui?" chiese a bruciapelo.

Hermione sospirò "Sono stanca Ron, me ne vado a dormire. Tu continua pure a farti i film." Disse e sparì nel dormitorio femminile.

Ron guardò Harry storto "Non puoi negare che in questo periodo si stia comportando in modo strano!" disse.

Harry chiuse gli occhi e abbandonò la testa allo schienale della poltrona. "Donne." Sospirò.

Hola! Piaciuto il capitolo?Avete visto quanto è lungo?non mi merito tanti commenti per questo??:P volevo ringraziare tutte le anime pie che seguono e commentano questa storia: il capitolo scorso mi avete commosso, grazie!!!! Il prossimo chapter si intitolerà Interrogatori….non so bene quando lo posterò perché devo ancora scriverlo e sono in vacanza…cmq non vi abbandono mica^^ stavo anche pensando di scrivere una capitolo dal punto di vista di Sev, ma non sono molto sicura…voi che ne pensate??fatemi sapere, mi racc!!!!

xoxo


	6. interrogatori

La mattina seguente, tutti gli studenti si trovarono riuniti in Sala Grande, che mai era stata così silenziosa. Nonostante mancasse poco a Natale, non c'erano addobbi: le pareti erano ricoperte da stendardi neri, a ricordo della recente perdita. Tutto il castello era in

Le parole di Silente aleggiavano ancora nell'aria pesantemente; tutti guardavano fissi davanti a se, con gli occhi rossi per il sonno e il pianto, e un'espressione smarrita sul volto. br

Un colpo improvviso fece sobbalzare gli studenti: il grande portone di legno intarsiato si aprì lasciando entrare il Ministro della magia, seguito da altri funzionari. Non appena raggiunse Silente e vide le facce dei presenti in Sala, allargò le braccia sconsolato "Immagino che quello che c'era da dire, sia già stato detto. E' per la vostra sicurezza: la scuola verrà chiusa fino a quando non tornerà la pace nel mondo magico." I suoi occhi si posarono su Harry "Speriamo che ciò avvenga presto Tutti gli studenti dovranno ritirarsi da ora nei rispettivi dormitori: sui vostri letti troverete un biglietto che vi comunicherà ora e luogo dell'interrogatorio, al quale dovrete tutti quanti partecipare. Una volta terminato potrete lasciare il castello. Non consiglio a nessuno di fuggire, poiché l'intero perimetro di Hogwarts, parco compreso, è sorvegliato dai Dissennatori e circondato da barriere magiche imposte dal Ministero, di cui è impossibile illudere la sorveglianza.

Vi chiedo di avere pazienza, perché ci vorrà del tempo per portare a termine gli interrogatori; ma ciò che è successo è un fatto molto grave, che non deve essere ignorato. br

Procederemo in questo modo: verranno interrogate prima le creature magiche, come elfi e fantasmi; poi gli studenti in ordine di anno; poi i prefetti, i capiscuola e infine i professori, nessuno esente. Speriamo di riuscire a finire tutto in 72 ore." Concluse Caramell. br

"Perfetto" disse Hermione amareggiata " sono tra le ultime persone; mi toccherà stare qui in eterno." br

"Bhè se ti può consolare , essendo alunni del 7 anno e avendo cognomi con P e W saremo parecchio in fondo anche noi." Disse Harry . br

Più tardi, quando tutti furono riuniti nelle proprie Case, vennero sigillate le porte di Dormitori. Nella Sala Comune venne posto un tavolo con le vivande. br

"Mi raccomando tenete i biglietti, quelli vi serviranno come lasciapassare per il castello, una volta che avrete finito." Disse la McGranitt. br

Hermione guardò il suo biglietto, avrebbe dovuto sostenere l'interrogatorio alle 22 della sera dopo, Harry e Ron se lo sarebbero levato prima di pranzo. br

"Bhè mi leggerò qualcosa in attesa." Disse Hermione, sprofondando nella sua poltrona preferita.

"Secondo voi chi è stato?" chiese Harry. br

"Io una mezza idea ce l'avrei."disse Ron con voce sarcastica, che Hermione ignorò educatamente.

"Mi preoccupa di più quello che gli faranno." Continuò il moro rabbrividendo. br

"Bhè, per omicidio la condanna è il bacio del Dissennatori, e poi la chiusura ad Azkaban a vita." Sussurrò Ron. br

"Nessuno studente sarebbe in grado di fare una cosa del genere! E secondo Silente neppure elfi e fantasmi." Disse Harry. br

"Perché no?" Hermione riemerse dal tomo impolverato "In fondo Malfoy l'anno scorso ha provato a fare di peggio: ha usato l' Imperius. Deve solo ringraziare il cielo se Silente non l'ha denunciato alle autorità! A quest'ora sarebbe peggio che morto." br

"Ragiona Hermione! Non può essere stato Malfoy, si è preso un bel colpo l'anno scorso per poterci riprovare così presto. E poi è talmente cretino da non essere in grado di portare a termine nulla. Stavolta è uno preparato." Disse Ron. br

La ragazza fremette"Magari si doveva sbrigare perché siamo all'ultimo anno, e Voldemort gli ha promesso l'incolumità; o peggio ancora lo ha minacciato." br

"Impossibile" disse Harry "Silente stesso ha fatto un Voto Infrangibile per proteggere lui e la sua famiglia; su questo piano è inattaccabile. Ma se ti può consolare non credo che sia stato Piton, nonostante per un professore di Pozione sia uno scherzo preparare un veleno, senza dover fare venire gli ingredienti da fuori." br

"Allora perché non credi che sia stato lui?" chiese la ragazza con voce dura. br

"Non lo so, istinto credo. Conosco Piton abbastanza da poter dire che non ucciderebbe mai uno studente sotto gli occhi di Silente, con un veleno poi…sarebbe come metterci la firma. Secondo me chi lo ha fatto voleva sviare le indagini." Rispose Harry tranquillamente. br

"Cavolo amico, farai strada come Auror!" disse Ron ammirato. Harry abbozzò un sorriso di rimando. br

Quella sera la gente in Sala Comune si era dimezzata. Gli interrogatori erano finiti a mezzanotte e sarebbero ripresi l'indomani mattina alle 7. br

Ron si aggirava x la stanza come un leone in gabbia "Non ce la faccio più a stare chiuso qua dentro!" sbuffò. br

"Lo fanno apposta per farci perdere la pazienza; magari sperano che qualcuno confessi" disse Harry, seduto su una poltrona con un manuale di Quidditch in mano. br

"Che fine fanno poi tutti? Non rientrano mai qui, se ne vanno e basta! Non possiamo nemmeno raccogliere informazioni…" continuò il rosso. br

Hermione era silenziosa e guardava la neve fuori dalla finestra perdersi nel buio della notte. Si chiedeva cosa stesse facendo Piton in quel momento, se era preoccupato come lei; voleva parlargli: aveva bisogno di risposte. br

"A che pensi?" le chiese Ron. br

"Al Natale…lo passero tutti insieme alla Tana?" br

"Credo di si, ci saranno anche quelli dell'Ordine." Rispose Ron. br

Erano 7 anni che Hermione non passava il Natale a casa coi suoi, che erano sempre in Francia a sciare. Lei, che odiava lo sport, preferiva starsene coi suoi amici; e poi il Natale magico era molto più divertente di quello normale, anche se qualcosa le diceva che quell'anno le cose sarebbero andate diversamente. br

"Vado a dormire. Dovreste farlo anche voi, se volete fere buona impressione domani." Disse alzandosi dalla poltrona. br

"Si, hai ragione" disse Harry sbadigliando. br

Al buio, nel suo letto, Hermione pensò che Hogwarts le sarebbe terribilmente mancata. br

La mattina seguente , dopo l'uscita di Neville dal ritratto, anche Hermione cominciò a pensare che la Sala Comune fosse un luogo troppo piccolo. Ron oramai aveva smesso di lamentarsi, ed era caduto in uno stato di apatia; si lui che Harry erano tesi e silenziosi: avevano paura dell'interrogatorio. br

"Avete preparato i bauli?" chiese Hermione per distrarli un po'. Entrambi annuirono in silenzio.

"Avanti ragazzi, mica vi interrogheranno sotto tortura! Siete innocenti, che cosa avete da temere?" ma le sue motivazioni non parvero rassicurarli; così rinunciò ad ogni tipo di conversazione e sprofondò nella sua poltrona a fissare il vuoto. br

Dopo un po' fu il turno di Harry, che con un respiro profondo si avviò verso la porta. "Ci vediamo stasera." Disse ai suoi amici. br

"Hai sete?" chiese Hermione dopo un po' a Ron. Lui scosse la testa in silenzio. Vederlo così preoccupato le faceva una tenerezza incredibile: gli si avvicinò e lo abbracciò forte. br

"Ei, non preoccuparti! Silente non farebbe mai nulla di pericoloso ai suoi studenti. Andrà tutto bene; stasera saremo tutti insieme alla Tana, ma ora tira fuori un po' di coraggio Grifondoro!" il suo calore parve riscuoterlo: infatti quando fu il suo turno uscì dalla sala con un mezzo sorriso. "A stasera Herm!" br

Ora era rimasta solo lei; non aveva voglia di sedersi con Ginny e Dean, così salì in dormitorio e si sdraiò sul letto. Cadde in un sonno agitato, dove c'era la Umbridge che la obbligava a scrivere con la sua penna magica "Non devo uccidere altri studenti"e la scritta le appariva sulla fronte sanguinante; poi sognò Dissennatori ovunque, e lei che cercava di scappare invano sotto gli occhi di Harry e Ron che ridevano di lei; poi quella ristata divenne profonda e diabolica e il viso di Piton, quasi sfigurato, le apparve davanti. br

Si svegliò di soprassalto, con l'impressione che quella risata aleggiasse ancora nella stanza. Guardò l' orologio: erano ancora le 6. br

Quando scese in sala comune erano rimaste solo 5 persone. br

Il tempo passava lento: le7, le 8, le 9. salutò Ginny e Dean con un sorriso tirato. Ora era sola davvero. br

Era in uno stato di semi-incoscienza nella sua poltrona quando udì dei passi. br

"Non c' rimasto più nessuno?" chiese la professoressa McGranitt. br

"No professoressa." br

"Bene Miss Granger, può andare allora." br

La ragazza strinse il biglietto e si avviò all'uscita "Professoressa, hanno scoperto qualcosa?". br  
La donna alzò le spalle, e rispose con aria stanca "Non so nulla Miss Granger, è tutto nelle mani del Ministero." br  
"Capisco. Buon Natale allora." br

"Anche a lei." br

Inizialmente Hermione non riuscì a capire cosa ci fosse di diverso; poi si fermò di colpo realizzando: le pareti erano completamente spoglie; non c'erano più quadri, solo torce che illuminavano i corridoi in pietra, creando un'atmosfera lugubre e medievale. br

Arrivò di fronte all'aula di Trasfigurazioni. Inspirò profondamente: non aveva nulla da temere, era innocente. Eppure aveva una terribile sensazione che le chiudeva la bocca dello stomaco e non la faceva respirare regolarmente. br

L'orologio segnò le 22 in quel preciso momento. Hermione stava per bussare, quando la porta si aprì da sola. br

"Avanti." La raggiunse la voce di Caramell. L'aula semi-buia era completamente vuota, fatta eccezione di un lungo tavolo in fondo in fondo, dove sedeva Caramell al centro, affiancato da Silente e da altri 10 funzionare legali. br

Percy era seduto in un angolo, pronto a scrivere come sempre; due grandi occhiaie si intravedevano da sotto gli occhiali spessi. Forse, essendo stanchi, avrebbero fatto in fretta, provò a consolarsi Hermione. br

"Prego signorina, sarebbe così gentile da darmi un dito?" disse una signora all'estremità del tavolo.

Hermione la guardò sorpresa, ma non fece domande. La donna la pizzicò con un piccolo ago, e fece cadere la goccia di sangue in un'ampollina, contenete un liquido rosso, che rimase tale anche dopo essere stato agitato. br

"Bene, è pulita." Disse la donna. br

"Che cos'è?"chiese Hermione curiosa. br

"E' un Rivela - magia: una pozione che permette di capire se nell' ultima settimana hai assunto pozioni o eri sotto incantesimo. Se il liquido si fosse trasformato da rosso a nero, sarebbe risultato positivo; ma tu risulti negativa, quindi è tutto a posto." Disse Caramell con un sorriso. br

"Prego, beva questa." Disse un altro uomo, porgendole un calice di cristallo, contenete un liquido trasparente, dall' odore lievemente pungente: Veritaserum. br

Doveva essere parecchio forte, per via dell'odore, giudicò la ragazza. br

Lo bevve tutto d'un fiato e si sedette sull'unica sedia di fronte al tavolo. br

Subito si sentì tirare da una strana forza che non le permetteva di alzarsi; anche se non era legata, non sarebbe comunque potuta scappare. br

Deglutì cercando di regolare il battito; l'interrogatoria ancora non era iniziato ma lei si sentiva stranamente impaurita: non aveva alcun controllo su se stessa. br

Silente la fissava in silenzio con occhi attenti, pronto ad intervenire al minimo problema. br

Caramell si schiarì la voce e iniziò: br

"Lei è Hermione Jane Granger, nata a Londra da genitori Babbani?" br

"Si, sono io." br

"Si reputa innocente contro l'accusa di omicidio contro il sig. Seamus Finning?" br

"Certo! Non ucciderei mai, per nessun motivo." Rispose sdegnata. br

"Da quanto tempo conosceva Seamus Finning?" br  
"Da 7 anni, eravamo nello stesso dormitorio: Grifondoro." br

"In che rapporti era con lui?" br

"Ottimi. Non abbiamo mai discusso su nulla." br

"Lo conosceva bene?" br

"Non benissimo, come si conosce un compagno di scuola." br

"Quindi lei non sa se aveva dei nemici." br

"No, ma non penso. Era un ragazzo benvoluto da tutti." Percy scriveva senza sosta. br

"Che cosa stava facendo lei la sera del 20 Dicembre verso le 19?" br

Hermione deglutì, ma le parole le uscivano fuori da sole, senza che potesse controllarle. br

"Ero fuori dal castello" br

Caramell parve sorpreso. br

"Fuori dall'orario del coprifuoco?" br

"Si" br

"Posso chiederle perché?" br

"Ecco…io avevo litigato con Harry e Ron riguardo una cosa stupida,e avevo bisogno di prendere un po' d'aria da sola. Mi sono resa conto dell' errore solo quando già ero in riva al lago." br

"E non è rientrata subito?" br

"No, non ne avevo voglia." br

"Una studentessa modello come lei che trasgredisce le regole?" chiese Caramell sorpreso. br

"A volte può capitare." br

"Passa molto tempo con Potter e Weasley?" br

"Si, anche se ultimamente sto più spesso da sola, per via dello studio." br

"Era sola fuori dal castello?"Chiese Caramell. br

"Inizialmente…"cavolo no! Pensò Hermione, ora aveva davvero paura. br

"E poi con chi è stata?" br

"Con…il professor Piton." br

Un lampo di luce passò negli occhi di Caramell. Gli altri funzionari iniziarono a parlotto lare fra loro. Solo Silente sembrava calmissimo. br

"Che cosa ci faceva una studentessa oltre l'orario del coprifuoco, fuori dal castello con un professore?" br

"E' stato un'incontro casuale, lui veniva dalla foresta: era andato a prendere delle erbe per le sue pozioni. Quando mi ha visto mi ha subito riaccompagnato al castello." Forse così poteva provare la sua innocenza, pensò Hermione. br

"Era sicuro che venisse dalla foresta?" br

"Assolutamente." br

"Era solo?" br

"Si." br

"Ne è sicura? Magari col buio ha visto male…"br

"No, sono sicura: era solo." br

"Tornando al castello, avete notato qualcosa di strano? Qualcuno in giro?" br

"No, era tutto tranquillo." br

Caramell non era ancora soddisfatto. br

"Il professore, le ha tolto dei punti o l'ha messa in punizione per il suo sgarro?" br

"No, nessuno dei due." br

Il ministro era sorpreso: conoscendo Piton, non si sarebbe mai fatto sfuggire un'occasione del genere. br

"Che tipo di rapporto c'e tra lei e il professor Piton?" br

"Un normale rapporto professore studente,credo. Prima era terribile, però ora si comporta in modo diverso, più gentile." br

"A cosa è dovuto questo cambiamento secondo lei?" br

"Non lo so, da quando abbiamo fatto il bagno insieme…"br

"CHE COSA??"urlò Caramell rosso in volto. br

"Ma no! E' stato un incidente, colpa di Pix…"br

Ma il ministro non l' ascoltava più; anche gli altri funzionari sembravano turbati, a Percy era addirittura caduta la piuma di mano! br

"Silente, tu eri al corrente di questo fatto oltraggioso?" br

"Certamente, ma come ha detto Miss Granger un attimo fa, si è trattato di un incidente." Rispose il Preside serafico. br

"Le ha mai fatto delle avances, Miss Granger?" chiese il Ministro. br  
"Cosa? No assolutamente! Si è sempre comportato in modo corretto nei miei confronti!" br

"Non cerchi di coprirlo, potrebbe usarla per arrivare a Potter!" strillò Caramell. br

"Non lo farebbe mai! Anche lui è sempre a contatto con Harry, a cosa gli servirei io? Non mi ha mai nemmeno parlato di lui, Piton è una brava persona!" urlò Hermione sconvolta. br

"O mio Dio, le ha fatto il lavaggio del cervello, povera ragazza…" sussurrò Caramell. br

"Cornelius ora basta."intervenne Silente " Tutto questo non ha a che fare on la morte di Seamus. Sia Hermione che il professor Piton si trovavano fuori dal castello quella sera. Prima di tirare conclusioni affrettate, ti consiglio di sentire anche la versione di Piton." Disse con voce pacata. br

Caramell non sembrava molto convinto, ma lo sguardo di ghiaccio di Silente parve sortire il suo effetto. br

"Bene Miss Granger, può andare. L' effetto del Veritaserum sparirà entro domattina." br

"Buonasera." Improvvisamente Hermione si rese conto che la pressione era finita ed era in grado di alzarsi; uscì in fretta da quella stanza buia e fredda, senza guardarsi indietro. br

Dopo un po', quando fu sola in un corridoio semibuio, si appoggiò ad una parete: l'interrogatorio era stato un totale disastro, anche se lei poteva risultare innocente, aveva messo nei guai Piton. br

Sentì dei passi rimbombare nell'oscurità, poi apparvero le mani e il viso pallido del professore.

"Seguimi." Disse in fretta senza fermarsi. br

Lei obbedì senza pensare: si ritrovò nei sotterranei, col castello vuoto era difficile orientarsi, ma lo studio del professore era sempre lo stesso. br

Una pozione stava bollendo in un calderone, emettendo un fumo azzurro brillante. br

Piton la tolse dal fuoco e la travasò in un calice ancora fumante. Hermione lo guardava affascinata: "Che cos'è?" chiese. br

"Questo è _Heterofyllium_ , un potente antidoto al Veritaserum: lo rende innocuo come l'acqua." Disse lui con orgoglio. br

"Ma non può berla, se ne accorgeranno!" br

Piton fece un mezzo ghigno "Per un professore è piuttosto normale non superare il Rileva – magia. La stessa professoressa McGranitt usa spesso incantesimi trasfiguranti su se stessa, quindi non mi preoccupo. Questa pozione inoltre è difficilissima da rilevare; non posso rischiare che mi facciano domande scomode, che possano rivelare il mio ruolo di spia. Silente stesso mi ha consigliato di preparare questa pozione." br

"Capisco." Disse Hermione poco convinta. br

Piton alzò la testa di scatto "Non mi credi?" br

"No, le sue motivazioni sono più che valide; ma lei ha sempre qualcosa da nascondere…" disse la ragazza mestamente. br

"Mi ritieni colpevole?" chiese Piton; non sapeva spiegarsi perché in quel momento aveva bisogno che quella ragazza lo ritenesse innocente. br

"No, ma a volte sono confusa". br

Piton non disse nulla per un po', seduto dietro la scrivania. br

"Credo di aver fatto un casino!" disse lei ad un tratto. br

"E' normale, col Veritaserum del Ministero c'è poco a che fare." Rispose lui calmo. br

"Non è per Seamus, in fondo non ho nulla a che fare con questa storia; poi non eravamo neanche così amici." br

"Per cosa allora?" chiese Piton semidistratto, soffiando sulla pozione. br

"Per lei." br

Lui la fissò di botto interessato. "Me?" br

"Bhè si." Disse rossa in volto " ho detto loro che ero con lei quella sera, così loro hanno cominciato a farmi molte domande, e io gli ho detto del bagno…e loro hanno tirato le conclusioni sbagliate." brFinì in soffio la ragazza. br

Piton si accigliò "Del tipo?" br

"Che lei mi faccia delle avances per giungere ad Harry." Hermione era mortificata, non riusciva neanche a guardarlo in faccia, ma non poteva far altro che rispondere. br

Piton al contrario sembrava…divertito. Hermione pensò che avrebbe voluto assistere al suo interrogatorio, mentre prendeva in giro i funzionari in modo del tutto naturale. Si lasciò sfuggire una risatina. br

"Che cosa c'è di divertente?" chiese Piton. br

"Pensavo al suo interrogatorio, mi piacerebbe esserci." br

Per tutta risposta Piton prese un bicchiere e lo riempì con la pozione , poi lo porse ad Hermione: "Bevi, ti farà passare l'effetto del Veritaserum all'istante. La tentazione di farti domande scomode sta diventando sempre più…incontrollabile." Disse amabilmente. br

Hermione rabbrividì: quali domande scomode avrebbe voluto fargli Piton? br

Scosse la testa e prese quella pozione azzurra, nonostante fumasse ancora il liquido era ghiacciato, tanto che quasi si strozzò bevendola. Il sapore era piacevolmente balsamico, e le aveva lascialo la bocca e la gola fredde. Subito si sentì come se si fosse risvegliata da un lungo torpore, e fosse di nuovo in pieno controllo di se stesa. br

"Come ti senti?" le chiese Piton. br

"Meglio". br

Lui bevve la pozione nel calice lentamente, quasi gustandola. Hermione non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quelle labbra, dal suo pomo d'Adamo che si alzava e abbassava per le lunghe sorsate. br Quando alla fine passò la lingua sulle labbra per togliere il residuo della pozione, Hermione fu scossa da un brivido lungo la schiena e una morsa le strinse lo stomaco. br

Non si era mai sentita in quel modo; sin alzò di scatto "Ora devo andare, grazie per la pozione signore." Si voltò verso la porta, quando sentì una mano afferrarle il polso. Piton era a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, sentiva il suo alito fresco sulla guancia sinistra. br

"Aspetta." Disse lui con una voce roca, che non gli apparteneva. br

Hermione non seppe capacitarsi di quello che successe negli istanti seguenti: seppe solo che si ritrovò incollata a quelle labbra morbide e fredde, come uno strato di brina, e si aggrappò con tutta la forza che aveva a quell'uomo, come se fosse l'ultima volta che lo vedeva in tutta la vita; cosa che poteva perfettamente accadere data la situazione. br

Piton era fermo immobile, ed Hermione cominciò a pensare di aver commesso lo sbaglio più grosso della sua vita, quando alla fine sentì la sua mano affondare nei suoi boccoli per attirala verso di se. br L'uomo schiuse le labbra e rispose a quel bacio, prima lentamente, poi con passione crescente; la sua lingua era come una lama di ghiaccio; non appena scivolò tra le labbra della ragazza, lei prese a succhiarla avidamente, come fosse il suo gelato preferito. br

Piton le fece scivolare le mani lungo la schiena ,stringendola a se, e facendo aderire la sua evidente erezione al ventre piatto della ragazza, che si lasciò sfuggire un gemito tra le labbra. br

Continuarono a baciarsi furiosamente, senza prendere aria, per paura di interrompere quella inspiegabile magia. br

Il cervello di Hermione non era più in funzione: non contava nulla il fatto che Piton fosse un uomo adulto, un suo professore e forse un traditore. C'era posto solo per i sensi in quel momento: il tatto che registrava la sua pelle liscia e bollente, e le sue labbra fredde; l'odore intenso e muschiato che le annebbiava la mente; la vista di quegli occhi neri, che sembravano ardere dentro i suoi e spogliarle l'anima; il suo sapore sulla lingua, e lo stupore di come avesse fatto a vivere fino quel a giorno senza conoscerlo. br

Le sue labbra percorsero lentamente la mascella della ragazza, per giungere all'orecchio: "Hermione…" sussurrò dolcemente, quasi con timore. br

La ragazza sentì una fitta di calore tra le gambe; sarebbero andati sicuramente oltre se, improvvisamente qualcuno non avesse bussato alla porta. br

I due si staccarono bruscamente, ancora ansanti, con la paura negli occhi. br

"Sotto la scrivania." Sussurrò Piton. br

"Avanti!" disse dopo essersi sistemato in fretta la veste e i capelli. br

"Severus, tra poco tocca a te." Giunse la voce della McGranitt. br

"Grazie minerva arrivo subito." Disse col fiato leggermente corto. br

"Ti senti bene? Sei un po' rosso in faccia." Chiese lei preoccupata. br

"Perfettamente." Rispose freddo, come sempre. br

La McGranitt se ne andò chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. br

"E' meglio che vada, non dovrei essere qui." Disse Hermione sbucando da sotto la scrivania. Non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi, per paura di trovare sentimenti diversi dai suoi; in fondo era pur sempre Piton. br

"Bene, fuori dal castello ci sarà una carrozza che ti porterà ad Hogsmade,li potrai smaterializzarti, o usare il camino dei 3 Manici di Scopa, che è stato messo a disposizione del Ministero per 2 giorni." Disse con la sua solita voce distaccata. br

"Bene…allora Buon Natale signore." Senza guardarlo uscì e si affrettò verso la carrozza, col biglietto stretto in mano e una gran confusione in testa. br

Aveva baciato Piton contro ogni logica, e le era piaciuto da morire. Il problema era che ora non sapeva come comportarsi; se lui però aveva ricambiato in quel modo, voleva dire che lei non gli era del tutto indifferente. Sospirò guardando la neve fuori dalla carrozza: il tempo avrebbe mostrato che cosa fare, per ora non lo avrebbe detto a nessuno. br

Nel castello Piton fissava la porta chiusa già da qualche minuto, senza essere in grado di muoversi. I suoi pensieri tornavano costantemente alla Granger. br

Mai aveva avuto tra le braccia qualcosa di tanto fragile e allo stesso tempo così potente da sconvolgerlo e fargli perdere il controllo. Quel bacio era stato un meraviglioso errore. Aveva ancora il suo sapore sulle labbra e il profumo dei suoi capelli tra le dita. Questo era un bel problema, pensò.

Per prima cosa non poteva perdere la testa per una diciassettenne, sua alunna per giunta. Secondo, questo poteva metterla in pericolo, se qualche Mangiamorte lo avesse scoperto. br

Doveva troncare questa cosa ancora prima che nascesse; nonostante già da qualche tempo era diventato schiavo dei suoi sguardi e dei suoi modi gentili. br

Per la prima volta una persona lo faceva sentire accettato. Peccato che questa persona fosse la Granger. br

Il loro prossimo incontro, lui le avrebbe fatto un Oblivion, e sarebbe tornato il bastardo professore di Pozioni di sempre, anche se a malincuore. br

Tuttavia ora aveva altro da fare: doveva andare ad ingannare il Ministero della Magia. br

br

br

brEccomi di nuovo tra voi, stavolta con un capitolo davvero lungo(Sospiro di soddisfazione!). avete visto come ho reso 1 po' più partecipe anche Harry( sembra 1 po' Conan lo ammetto, gli occhiali non mancano:P). spero che il bacio sia stato di vostro gradimento: questo era solo un piccolo assaggino, prossimamente ci sarà una bella scenetta…HOT!(sennò ke rating rosso sarebbe??) XD

Lo so, l'assassino ancora non è venuto fuori, ma lo sarà presto. Chissà se il nostro Piton è davvero innocente come ama farci crede(Semino il dubbio!!) Nex chapter Natale alla Tana, un po' più allegro e leggermente più corto, ma non so quando lo posterò perché sto per partire per l'ultimo viaggetto di fine vacanza!!

Soliti 10000 ringraziamenti a tutti, questo capitolo è dedicato con tutto il cuore a chi mi ha commentato questa storiella, anche solo per una volta.

Tutti voi che la seguite e la amate, mi fate un commentino per farmi sapere che ne pensate???anche ino-ino^^ graaazie! Alla prossima

xoxo

PS chiedo scusa per tutti i br fate come se non ci fossero, ma mi serve l html per pubblicare su un altro sito!!!!sorryyyy


	7. natale alla Tana

La mattina di Natale, bianchi fiocchi di neve cadevano fuori dalla finestra della Tana, ricoprendo con un candido velo la campagna circostante.

Hermione aprì lentamente gli occhi, senza capire inizialmente dove si trovasse. Poi, come una doccia fredda, gli eventi della sera precedente le piombarono addosso, facendola rabbrividire.

Affondò la faccia nel cuscino gemendo: aveva baciato Piton!

Se ieri la cosa le sembrava incredibilmente meravigliosa, ora invece la terrorizzava.

Non sapeva che cosa fare; solo di una cosa era certa: non ne avrebbe fatto parola con nessuno, nemmeno con Harry e Ron… povero Ron, chissà che duro colpo sarebbe stato per lui, dopo il fallimento della loro storia, gli serviva solo sapere che era stato rimpiazzato…da Piton!

La ragazza a quel pensiero scosse la testa, fece un respiro profondo e si alzò dal letto: il freddo la investì di colpo, facendola tremare. Doveva essere parecchio tardi, perché Ginny non era nella stanza.

Quando scese giù in cucina, trovò tutto l' Ordine della Fenice riunito attorno al tavolo. Harry e Ron le corsero incontro preoccupati "Hermione! Come stai? Cosa ti hanno chiesto? Come è andata?" la ragazza non fece in tempo ad aprire bocca, che si trovò soffocata tra le braccia dei suoi migliori amici.

"A Buon Natale comunque!" le disse Ron allegramente; sembrava un'altra persona rispetto al giorno prima: un caldo sorriso gli illuminava il volto finalmente rilassato.

"Ragazzi fatela respirare!" urlò Molly "Ben alzata tesoro, giusto in tempo per il pranzo! Devi aver fatto parecchio tardi ieri sera…" Hermione all'idea della sera prima, divenne rossa di colpo.

"Hai fame cara?" chiese la signora Wesley, tornando subito dolce.

"Da morire!"

Si sedettero a tavola, ed Hermione notò che al suo posto c'era una busta bianca sigillata.

"E' da parte del Ministero." Rispose Lupin allo sguardo interrogativo della ragazza.

"Hanno già i risultati?" chiese lei sorpresa.

"Dai aprila! Io e Harry abbiamo già ricevuto il regalo di Natale da parte loro." Disse Ron elettrizzato.

Hermione deglutì; e se qualcosa era andato storto? Impossibile, lei era innocente…

"Qualcosa non va?" chiese Lupin preoccupato.

"Non, no. E' tutto a posto." Aprì la busta con mani tremanti: dentro c'era un biglietto di carta bianca con una frase scritta con eleganti lettere dorate e il timbro del ministero 'Assolto da tutte le accuse.' Sospirò: di colpo il Natale le parve più bello.

"Innocente?" chiese il rosso cercando di leggere il biglietto.

"Certo! Che ti aspettavi? Non ho ancora in programma di uccidere qualcuno." Rispose stizzita la ragazza. Tutti scoppiarono a ridere.

Si sa quindi chi è il colpevole?" chiese lei. Di nuovo calò il silenzio.

"Non è stato accusato nessuno." Rispose atono il signor Weasley. "Tutti erano presenti ad Hogwarts e tutti hanno parlato sotto Veritaserum, o sotto ordine di Silente( per le creature magiche), ma nessuno risulta colpevole a quanto pare."

-Quasi tutti- pensò Hermione con un brivido; dunque Piton aveva avuto successo. Il cerchio si stringeva sempre più intorno a lui.

"Ci sono diversi modi per entrare a Hogwarts senza essere scoperti…" disse Harry, lanciando uno sguardo eloquente a Sirius e Lupin.

"Silente conosce quei passaggi Harry, sono sicuro che sta prendendo in considerazione l' idea che qualcuno sia riuscito a intrufolarsi al castello da lì. Solo che così trovare il colpevole sarà molto più difficile. Oggi il ministero sta interrogando gli abitanti e i negozianti di Hosgmade, ma di certo non sarà facile riuscire a rintracciare qualcuno in questo modo." Disse Lupin.

"Chi potrebbe mai conoscere quei passaggi?" chiese Ron.

"Sicuramente qualche ex-alunno di Hogwarts. Sarebbe troppo presuntuoso dire che i Malandrini erano gli unici a usufruirne, anche se non abbiamo mai beccato nessuno." Disse Sirius.

"Molti Mangiamorte erano studenti ad Hogwarts, e ora che ci penso durate il 3 anno Piton ha scoperto la mappa, quando è venuto nella Stamberga Strillante." Disse Ron, poi guardando Hermione aggiunse in fretta "Magari non è stato lui ma lo ha detto a qualche altro Mangiamorte."

Tutti erano pensierosi "E' possibile si… ma Piton ha sostenuto l'interrogatorio come tutti e se non ha rivelato nulla di scomodo lì allora c'è da stare tranquilli." Disse Lupin, seguito da uno sbuffo di Sirius.

"Non esiste un modo per eludere il Veritaserum?" chiese Harry.

"Non che io sappia." Rispose il professore.

Hermione parve sorpresa, eppure Lupin sembrava sincero in quel momento.

"Professore, che cosa mi dice dell'…"

Tutti si voltarono a guardarla, anche se non abbastanza sorpresi: Hermione era solita dire magie e incantesimi che nessuno sapeva, trovati su un qualche libro sconosciuto dei suoi.

"E' una pozione leggendaria, nessuno conosce gli ingredienti, e io non conosco nessuno in grado di realizzarla; quindi la escluderei." Disse Lupin pensieroso.

Hermione in quel momento ebbe davvero paura, era come se tutti i pezzi del puzzle combaciassero, mancava però il pezzo più importante: perché Piton avrebbe voluto uccidere uno studente? E senza che Silente dicesse nulla, anzi sembra persino proteggerlo?

Non sapeva darsi una risposta. Non riusciva a pensare ad altro se non al fatto che quell' uomo fosse di certo il più grande Pozionista del secolo e che sprecava la sua bravura dietro a dei ragazzini ingrati in una scuola. Nulla aveva senso.

"Povera famiglia Finnigan, chissà che brutto Natale passerà senza neppure sapere chi è l' assassino del loro unico figlio." Disse Tonks sconsolata.

"Su forza, ora smettiamola di deprimerci!" gridò Molly "In fondo è Natale anche per noi e grazie al cielo siamo tutti sani e salvi. Godiamoci il tacchino!"

"Hai ragione Molly, ha un aspetto splendido." Disse Sirius battendo le mani.

Il pranzo scorse in tutta tranquillità: mentre Hermione raccontava ai suoi amici sconvolti l'interrogatorio della sera prima, gli altri mangiavano e chiacchieravano allegramente.

Il sig. Weasley parlava con Lupin e Kingsley di nuovi leggi del Ministero sui rapporti Mago\Babbani; Sirius e i gemelli come al solito parlavano di Quidditch ; Charlie raccontava a Bill e Fleur di una nuova specie di draghi trovati nella Foresta Nera, e Tonks Ginny e Molly parlavano di come fosse cupa e triste Diagon Alley, nonostante le vetrine fossero colorate e addobbate per le feste.

Il pomeriggio volò in fretta, mentre tutti scartavano i regali: Hermione, con sua grande sorpresa, ricevette più vestiti che libri. Forse anche gli altri si erano accorti che era una semplice ragazza di 17 anni.

Nonostante l' atmosfera allegra che aleggiava nel salotto egli Weasley, lei era silenziosa e distaccata. Approfittò di una partita a scacchi magici tra Harry e Ron, per sedersi su un divanetto a leggere un libro, ma la sua mente non riusciva a concentrarsi sul testo, e si ritrovò a leggere la stessa riga per la terza volta di seguito. Chiuse il libro di scatto, sospirando.

"Ehi ragazza, tutto a posto?" chiese Sirius colpendola di sorpresa e sedendosi accanto a lei sul divanetto.

"Ehm certo! Che cosa ti fa pensare il contrario?"

"E' tutto il giorno che ti osservo, e mi sei sembrata strana, assente."

"Che spirito di osservazione!" fece lei sarcastica.

"Bè se non ti va di parlarne allora scusami." Disse lui alzandosi.

"No aspetta…non devi scusarti. In effetti c'è qualcosa che mi assilla."

Sirius tornò seduto e la guardò con curiosità, aspettando in silenzio che la ragazza iniziasse a parlare. – Forse Sirius è la persona adatta con cui parlare quando hai problemi di cuore- pensò Hermione.

"Vedi, c'è una persona…" iniziò titubante.

"Ah, la nostra piccola grifoncina ha lasciato il libri per qualcosa di più interessante vedo…" fece lui sorridendo malizioso.

-Forse no- pensò lei stizzita – soprattutto prendendo in considerazione il soggetto del mio interesse-

"Allora chi è? Un Grifondoro del tuo anno?" chiese lui ansioso.

Di bene in meglio…- pensò

"Ehm, no. Nessuno dei due."

Sirius parve rabbuiarsi "Ah. Ron lo sa?"

"Perché dovrei dirglielo?" scattò subito lei.

"Bè, pensavo che voi tre vi diceste tutto." Sembrava davvero dispiaciuto.

"No, non tutto. Comunque con questo…ragazzo, sto vivendo una cosa strana. Ci siamo odiati per molto tempo, ma dopo un po' le cose tra noi sono cambiate, le circostanze ci hanno portato a guardarci on occhi diversi, più obbiettivi; fino a che…ci siamo baciati. E' stato un errore ma io ora non so come comportarmi." Finì lei disperata.

"Bè, la situazione mi sembra piuttosto complicata; mica ti sarai presa una cotta per Malfoy?" chiese sospettoso.

"Sirius!" urlò la ragazza, facendo sobbalzare Leo, appollaiato sul trespolo là vicino.

"Ok, ok. No perché dalla descrizione dei fatti mi sembrava lui…" abbozzò un mezzo sorriso.

"No, non è del mio anno…comunque è un Serpeverde se ti può far sentire meglio."

"Neanche un po' Hermione…ma ora che ci penso bene, le Serpeverde erano le più 'disponibili' quando frequentavo scuola io." Fece malizioso.

"Sirius!" stavolta Leo volò via, in cerca di un posto più tranquillo dove riposare.

Sirius sbottò nella sua solita risata, simile a un latrato "He he, sto scherzando!"

"Non ne sono così sicura, conosco la tua fama di ex-playboy." Fece lei di rimando.

"In effetti non mi è mai capitato di trovarmi in una situazione del genere; non mi sono mai fermato al bacio, ma andavo sempre oltre. Lo facevo per divertimento; non ne vado fierissimo, ma ero un ragazzo piacente e me ne approfittavo. Era James quello innamorato cotto: guarda il lato positivo. Lui e Lily si odiavano, poi dal 7 anno hanno iniziato a conoscersi e si sono piaciuti. Si sono addirittura sposati ed hanno avuto un bambino!"

"Dubito che tra noi possa succedere la stessa cosa." Disse lei triste.

"Non ti devi abbattere." Disse l'uomo con un sorriso "Non sai mai quello che il futuro ha in serbo per te."

"Hai ragione…in fondo se l'hanno scorso mi avessero detto che avrei finito per baciarlo, avrei sicuramente riso. Il problema è che ora non so come comportarmi con lui. Ora che la scuola è chiusa non so nemmeno se lo rivedrò, e non riesco a togliermelo dalla testa." Concluse affondando la faccia tra le braccia, che erano piegate sulle ginocchia.

Sirius rise "Allora è seria la cosa!"

"Temo di si." Giunse la voce soffocata di lei da dietro le braccia, foderata dal solito maglioncino di lana targato Weasley.

A Sirius si strinse il cuore a vedere quella ragazza di solito composta e serena, raggomitolata in quel modo e con un tono così triste.

"Hermione, guardami." Fece di colpo serio. "Tu sei una ragazza eccezionale: sei intelligente, brillante, buona e anche bellissima. Chiunque sia questo ragazzo , sarebbe un pazzo a lasciarsi sfuggire una come te. Sono sicuro che farà di tutti per incontrarti, e che in questo preciso momento ti sta pensando anche lui."

Di colpo Hermione capì perché Harry amava tanto confidarsi col suo padrino: quando Sirius ci si metteva, era davvero in grado di consolarti e di dire la cosa giusta in modo convincente. Non era possibile resistere ai suoi occhi chiari e alla sua voce profonda.

"Hai detto bellissima?" chiese lei sospettosa.

Per tutta risposta l'uomo si strinse nelle spalle e si alzò dal divanetto, lasciandola di stucco, persa in 1000 pensieri.

Quella sera chiusa in bagno, Hermione prese scientificamente in esame la sua figura di fronte allo specchio. Non si era mai sentita bellissima: Ron non glielo aveva mai detto, per lui al massimo era carina. Una volta Viktor glielo aveva sussurrato, ma lei non gli aveva creduto.

Guardò la sua immagine nuda riflessa nello specchio: tutto sommato non era poi così male, si disse.

L' unica cosa di cui andava realmente fiera era la sua pelle morbida e luminosa.

Tornando in camera guardò Ginny, stesa sul letto: lei si che era bella, coi suoi occhi di ghiaccio e i lunghi capelli rossi.

"Che c'è?" chiese la sua migliore amica, accortasi che Hermione la stava squadrando.

"Tu mi trovi bella?" chiese lei senza pensarci.

Ginny strabuzzò gli occhi e scoppiò a ridere "Perché? Problemi di autostima?"

Hermione alzò le spalle e si infilò sotto le coperte "Me lo ha fatto notare Sirius prima; io sinceramente non ho mai prestato attenzione al mio aspetto fisico."

"Forse è questo che ti rende così interessante. La tua è una bellezza acqua e sapone; sei come la ragazza della porta accanto, e questo intriga molti ragazzi. Sapessi che commenti ha fatto su di te un ragazzo di Tassorosso del 5 anno che conosco." Disse con un sorrisetto malizioso.

"Preferisco non sapere, grazie. Tu ti intendi così tanto di ragazzi…"

-Cavolo! Ginny si che potrebbe aiutarmi.- Il pensiero fulminò Hermione con violenza; la sua migliore amica era una vera esperta di relazioni, come non aveva potuto pensarci prima?

Le raccontò brevemente la situazione, tralasciando l' identità dell'uomo interessato. Grazie al cielo l'amica non fece domande scomode.

"Accidenti Hermione! Pensavo di conoscerti bene, invece mi sbagliavo. Non ti facevo come quella che prende l'iniziativa!" disse ridacchiando.

"Ho parecchie doti nascoste." Fece Hermione, ammiccando.

Era bello aver ritrovato di nuovo la sua migliore amica; e niente era meglio che spettegolare sui ragazzi.

"C'è solo una cosa da fare; devi confessargli quello che provi." Disse seriamente.

"COSA? Tu sei pazza, non posso farlo. Un conto è baciarlo e fare finta che sia stato per errore, un altro è dirgli apertamente che lo amo!"

"Perché? Se ti ha baciata ricambia ance lui no?"

"Tu non lo conosci, è più probabile che mi metta le mani al collo…" disse Hermione con tristezza.

"Io farei così al posto tuo; meglio vivere con un rimorso che con un rimpianto."

"Già, parli facile tu…"

Quella notte fu davvero difficile prendere sonno: tutte le preoccupazioni e i pensieri tralasciati durante il giorno, le piombarono addosso soffocandola.

Non era ancora pronta a parlare con Severus Piton. Figuriamoci se era pronta a rivederlo il giorno seguente.

Il pomeriggio dopo Natale, tutti i ragazzi avevano improvvisato una furiosa guerra di palle di neve e caccia allo gnomo nel giardino della Tana, mentre gli adulti erano impegnati in una riunione dell'Ordine.

Hermione, che stranamente aveva partecipato a quelle attività semi-agonistiche, abbandonò in anticipo il campo di battaglia, zuppa fino all'osso e col fiato corto.

Stava ancora ridendo quando, entrando in cucina si trovò di fronte all' ultima persona che si sarebbe aspettata di vedere lì quel giorno: Severus Piton la stava squadrando imperturbabile come sempre.

La riunione doveva essere finita da poco, perché gli altri membri stavano andando via in quel momento.

Il sorriso della ragazza si gelò sul volto, mentre incontrò quegli occhi di ossidiana che parvero inchiodarla sul posto.

"Che cosa ci fa lei qui?" chiese di botto, senza fiato.

"Tesoro non dire sciocchezze, il professor Piton è membro dell'Ordine già da parecchio tempo." Disse Molly apprensiva.

I due non smettevano di fissarsi in silenzio. Lupin parve sorpreso da quel comportamento "Hermione è tutto a posto?" chiese.

La ragazza annuì in silenzio, stava per dire qualcosa, quando Piton la precedette.

"Posso parlarvi un momento Miss Granger? In privato." Aggiunse guardando Sirius e Lupin.

"Ce - certo professore. Andiamo di là in salotto."

Sirius squadrò Piton con odio "Che cosa vuoi da Hermione?"

"Che c'è Black, non sono libero di parlare con una mia studentessa adesso?" chiese scocciato.

"Ex."

"E' uguale."

Hermione, che proprio non voleva assistere a una lite fra i due, intervenne "E' tutto ok Sirius."

Si chiusero nel salotto degli Weasley; Piton lo sigillò e insonorizzò con la magia, per evitare che qualche curioso li sentisse o li interrompesse.

Erano uno di fronte all'altra in silenzio, Hermione tremava leggermente nei suoi vestiti bagnati, ma non osava aprire bocca.

-Adesso, devo farlo adesso o non ne avrò più il coraggio.- pensò Piton.

Quando tirò fuori la bacchetta Hermione sgranò gli occhi, ma poi tutto le fu chiaro.

"Sai che sono obbligato a fare quello che sto per fare, è per il bene di entrambi."

La ragazza annuì "Lo so, e non voglio impedirglielo. Non ho fatto altro che pensare a quello che è successo tra noi l'altra sera, e mi sono resa conto che, per quanto folle e sbagliato sia stato, era solo la fine di un processo che durava già da qualche mese. Posso garantirle che la cosa spaventa anche me; ora mi sento così vulnerabile ma…so che impazzirò se non le dirò quello che ho intenzione di dire. Poi potrà obliviarmi e fare finta che non sia successo nulla. Ha ragione, sarebbe più facile per entrambi, ma voglio solo che lei sappia una cosa."

L'uomo deglutì, ma abbassò la bacchetta. "Ti ascolto."

Hermione non sapeva cosa dire di preciso, per la prima volta in vita sua si trovava di fronte ad un professore senza parole. Si sentiva come una condannata a morte che deve convincere la giuria della sua innocenza. Fece un respiro profondo.

"Io non voglio niente da te, Severus. So perfettamente che la tua vita non è facile, che c'è sempre stato qualcuno che ti ha dato qualcosa perché in cambio da te voleva qualcos'altro, a volte forse per un prezzo troppo elevato, a volte col ricatto…a partire da Voldemort per giungere a Silente. Ma io non voglio nulla da te anzi, voglio darti me stessa. Lo so che non è molto, che forse non ti basterà, capisco se mi disprezzi, perché nonostante quello che è successo tra noi, non riesco ancora a capire cosa provi per me. Ma voglio dimostrarti che c'è del bene nelle persone e che tutti si meritano una seconda occasione a discapito di ciò che hanno fatto.- sorrise- So che queste parole dette da me potranno stonare, ma per una volta non voglio essere logica, non voglio pensare al futuro, ma voglio vivere giorno per giorno con te, se tu mi vorrai. Perché ho visto quello che c'è sotto la tua fredda maschera, e non voglio rinunciarci per nulla al mondo. Ti desidero troppo, so che non te ne rendi conto, ma tu sei molto di più di quello che gli altri ti hanno fatto credere di essere."

Piton la fissava sbalordito, aveva le mani tremanti e il volto solcato da mille emozioni. "Tu sei pazza. Non capisci che io sono un Mangiamorte? Stando con me firmerai la tua condanna a morte, e io questo non posso permetterlo!" urlò.

"Lo so, ma non mi importa. Non sono una sprovveduta, lo sai che posso farcela. Ho combattuto in passato contro i Mangiamorte al fianco di Harry e ne sono uscita vincente. Non ho intenzione di sbandierare a tutti quello che provo per te, è solo una cosa nostra: neppure Harry e Ron ne sono al corrente!"

Piton non sapeva cosa dire, Hermione aveva ragione su tutto, ma nonostante questo non poteva lasciarglielo fare. Lei meritava un ragazzo giovane e buono, in grado di amarla e di darle attenzioni, non un vecchio Mangiamorte pentito, che a stento ricordava che cosa volesse dire la parola amore. "Hermione, cerca di capire, io sono tutto sbagliato per te…"

"Questa è una cosa che devo decidere io, e io voglio stare con te!" urlò la ragazza. Sentì calde lacrime solcarle il viso, e neppure si preoccupò di fermarle. "Non sei stanco di rinunciare alla tua felicità per gli altri?"

Piton mosse la testa lentamente, senza staccare gli occhi da lei.

Per un lungo istante nessuno parlò, poi Hermione si arrese. Aveva seguito il consiglio di Ginny, gli aveva rivelato tutto, ma ciò non era servito a trattenerlo. "Lasciami andare allora, perché io da sola non ce la faccio. Convincimi che starò bene senza di te, perché ora non riesco a pensare di starti lontano. Le tue scuse non sono abbastanza, quindi forse è meglio se mi fai dimenticare tutto."

Piton annuì e si avvicinò, puntò la bacchetta sulla gola di Hermione, ma una luce di esitazione passò dietro ai suoi occhi.

Hermione colse al volo quel bagliore per giocare la sua ultima mossa: in fondo era una Grifondoro coraggiosa. " Hai preso la tua decisione e io non posso più fare altro per convincerti. Fa quello che devi ma prima che io dimentichi tutto, ti prego, baciami un'ultima volta."

Lui sgranò gli occhi e la sua bacchetta tremò sulla gola di Hermione "Tu sei pazza, non se ne parla Granger; già è difficile così…"

"Che c'è? Hai paura che ti piacerà troppo per potervi rinunciare?"

Lui avvicinò il suo viso a quello di lei, i loro nasi si sfioravano. Con voce minacciosa disse "Come ti permetti? Se fossimo stati a scuola ti avrei tolto almeno 200 punti."

Hermione rise amaramente " Ma noi ora non siamo a scuola, e lei non è più mio professore. Siamo solo Hermione e Severus, e per quello che ne so il mondo potrebbe finire domani."

Si avvicinò ancora di più a lui, le loro labbra quasi si sfioravano "Solo un bacio, ti supplico!" sussurrò.

Piton non seppe perché lo fece, forse perché dopo quel discorso glielo doveva, o forse perché era impossibile dire di no a quegli occhi caldi e profondi, ma posò lievemente le labbra su quelle di Hermione.

Fu diverso dal loro primo bacio, questo fu più dolce e delicato: sapeva di addio. Nessuna parte del corpo si sfiorò, se non le loro labbra. Nessuno dei due voleva finirlo davvero.

Alla fine Piton abbassò la bacchetta "Non posso…ci ho provato davvero, Merlino sa se ci ho provato; ma non ce la faccio!" disse con la voce incrinata dal pianto.

"Ho passato 2 giorni ad elencare i motivi per cui avrei dovuto farti dimenticare tutto. Ma non appena ti ho visto, ho capito che non ce l'avrei fatta. Sei l'unica persona che ha il potere di sconvolgermi Hermione Granger." Sussurrò l'uomo stringendola forte a se.

Hermione non si era mai sentita tanto contenta in tutta la sua vita: era entrata in quella stanza piena di paure, ora invece ne usciva piena di speranze. Gli sorrise e gli accarezzò una guancia, baciandogli una lacrima disse "So perfettamente a cosa andrò in contro, ma non mi spaventa: sarò paziente e non mi caccerò nei guai, te lo prometto."

Piton sorrise e tornò a baciarla, stavolta con più passione, mischiando al suo sapore il sale delle lacrime, e stringendo a sé l'unica persona che da molto tempo gli stava offrendo un po' di amore e di umanità. Aveva paura per il futuro, questo si, ma voleva davvero provare a fidarsi ancora una volta dei suoi sentimenti, tralasciando la ragione. Forse non era del tutto sbagliato provare ad essere felici, pensò.

Dopo una lunga ed agognata attesa, finalmente sono tornata con un nuovo capitolo, un po' troppo tenero lo ammetto, ma questa è un po' la mia dichiarazione d'amore a questo splendido e complesso personaggio. Spero tantissimo di non essere andata OC, perché io lo vedo davvero così!!! Dopo questa botta di zuccheri cmq ci aspetta un po' di angst: next chapter "Attacco a Hogsmade" ..e vai con l'azione, forse lì avrete le risposte ke cercate sul vostro caro Sev e sul colpevole dell' omicidio…

Allora piccola nota: mi sono permessa di riprendere un pezzetto di una canzone ke amo e ke ho pensato fosse molto adatta alla situazione: Release me di Agnes, la cara ragazza mi ha tenuto compagnia tutta l'estate, quindi piccolo omaggio a lei.

Ragazzi!!!!!!xkè vedo tipo 150 visite al mio chapter e solo 3 commenti????dopo ke mi sono fatta in 4 per scriverlo????vi amo lo stesso se lo leggete e basta ma vi amo di più se mi date idee e commentate ç_ç.

Indipercui^^ questo tenero capitolo è dedicato alle mie splendide ragazze Hugghina e Allison91 che fedelmente commentano la favoletta. Anke a te aloysia Piton certo…^^

Vabbè mi sento buona e ringrazio tutti lo stesso….!! Piccolo annuncio: ho ricominciato il lavoro, università la palestra e ho anke 1 vita sociale…quindi il prossimo capitolo non so davvero quando arriverà, forse a Natale…hahahah no skerzo ma settembre è 1 mese terrificante x me…incrociate le dita e non dimenticatemi!!!


End file.
